


NiGHTS: Legend of the DreamWalkers (Prologue)

by Jagoria



Series: The DreamWalker's [2]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Other, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagoria/pseuds/Jagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 years after Helen and Will saved their Dream worlds, Maurisa, a small 8 year old discovers Nightopia after moving from Japan to Bellbridge. There, she meets an old owl, NiGHTS and his son, Renhet. Can a child of Reality befriend a child of Dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

 

I could breath, but moving was impossible. I hadn’t realized how deep the pool was. Flight couldn’t shoot me to the surface. Too much pressure held me down. Morphing was never a strength of mine, so that meant growing fins were out of the question.

So I sank. The light faded, the water pushing every angle of my body. I was paralyzed in a dark box of force.

How long had it been? Screaming for my sibling to help me when only gurgles came out. Hours, days, weeks. Eventually, time stole her face from me; and by the instant our creator, cloaked in his dolphin persona came to my rescue the memory of her stayed at the very bottom of the lake.


	2. R1

She wasn’t the first visitor from my memory. I’ve known Helen since I was little and Anna, her daughter, up until now. Helen was overly sweet but for some reason disappeared from Nightopia over a year ago. Anna was strong willed, bubbly and a bit of an odd duck, but she had four Ideya in her possession. This new visitor was something else.

Flying was a strength of mine. To be honest it was the only thrilling thing to do around Nightopia or the Dreamgate. Owl and Mum were there already to greet her. New visitors were exciting developments within this peaceful realm. Unfortunately I miscalculated my landing this time. I yelled to get her attention, but all it got was my creator’s full attention. Instead of stopping next to her, I ran her over like a rollercoaster off the rails.

The visitor landed quite literally on her face. It was hilarious, but clearly not the best impression. The girl garbled some words clearly dazed. That’s when the mother bomb set off.

“Renhet! Watch where you’re flying!” He descended to the cobblestone not far from us and huffed, disappointed.

I laughed a little, embarrassment was not something I enjoyed.

“Um, sorry.” It was then that the girl snapped out of it, rolling over to dislodge me from her back. Oddly enough it was quite comfortable where I was. I only noticed when the ground said hello to me.

 “Hoo! Oh goodness, I am so sorry for that my dear. Renhet, apologize to the visitor at once! Oh and for God’s sake help her up.” How annoying was it to have a nagging old bird squawk in your ear? Quite, but I held my tongue for once.

"Right, my bad." I shot a glance at the girl.  She was a little thing, with dark hair and chubby cheeks. Little, as in twice my sized but sorter then the other two I know. Scratching the back of my head, I took everything in.

 _"Nani?"_ She raised her eyebrow and instinctually, I gave her the same face.

"Uh, what?" Did I break her brain when she smashed it of the rocks?

"Ren, she doesn't speak English." Mum spoke up coming to our rescue, he then proceeded to introduce me to her.

She was just about to use my full name until I barked out " _Ren._ " before he could finish. 

I received a short sideways glare from my creator’s eyes and he continued, using the abbreviation.

Score one for me.

"Ah." The girl replied when he finished. Whatever mum had said to her, she nodded slightly in understanding. The bob of her head made her hair bounce humorously. Symmetry looked hilarious on this girl. I stood and proceeded to depart from the ground. The visitor’s black eyes watched in amazement as the dust fell from my hands. That was enough to boost my ego a bit.

The only thing that bothered me, was that she was still sitting on the ground. So, being the gentleman I am I grasped the girl by the wrist and hulled her to her feet. She gasped, in surprise when I preformed the task effortlessly. What? Did she expect me to be weak? In her mind was there way a little guy like me could be that strong? How disgruntling.

I let go and her shoes loudly tapped the rock.

Now that the girl was on her feet again, I began to feel more self-conscious. I could tell she was sizing me up like some sort of show off. To ice the cake, she even let a giggle slip from under her breath. What a cocky little- I glared her down, making sure to hover at her level. The intimidation tactic, to my surprise, wasn’t working at all. Anna would at least recoil, but this kid wouldn’t let up. So eventually I stepped down and huffed in annoyance, attempting to fly back to my mother with dignity.

Mum stood only about a half foot taller than the visitor himself, not including the air space beneath his feet. It was then that I stopped paying attention. My creator was spouting gibberish to the girl again. He looked excited and cheerful like he usually did, so I thought nothing of it and smiled along. That was until the girl froze. Her expression changed and my own senses began to tingle. She was scared.

She gaped up at NiGHTS, her words stuttering upon exiting her mouth.

Owl seemed to notice her discomfort and also said something calmly to her. Mum tried again with all his cheerfulness but the girl blurted something suddenly. With this, I became horribly curious. My creator looked like a gaping fish. Something had happened that he wasn’t expecting. They exchanged a few depressed words before I couldn’t take it any longer.

"Gaahh, what’re you saying!" I made sure to assault them both with the volume of my voice and my arms flew up automatically. A habit of mine out of frustration. I then slumped, sprawling myself out in the air over mother’s shoulder, waiting for any explanation. Waiting for me always felt painful and it was if I didn’t keep things moving, it would fall apart. According to Anna and Helen, they dubbed it in human terms as ADHD and that mum was no different. 

“She doesn't want to fly."

I knew my eyes were budging. I was too shocked for words. This kid was crazy. There was no way she couldn’t want to try it. It was bad enough that her kind couldn’t fly to begin with. This was a sinful and unholy crime

" _Why not_? Flying’s the _best!_ Man, what a _wuss_." I couldn’t help it. She was frustrating and really pissing me off. None of it made sense. The visitor’s gaze tapered as my rage boiled.

I knew she couldn’t understand me, but my reaction probably made the message clear.

Staring me in the eye she said something loudly, as if trying to prove something. This, to my surprise causing the adults to look her over in astonishment.

Mum’s face re-lit. Maybe the girl changed her mind. Maybe she wasn’t and wussy as I assumed?

They continued one for a few sentences before the girl looked alarmed again. What now? And then I heard my name within the slur of verbal garbage.

Mum peered down at the visitor smugly and then directed her attention towards me, a devious look set in place. That look meant nothing good for me.

"Huh?" I back peddled. My sustained the furtive smirk and repeated what he said in a tongue I could understand. “I think this is a perfect chance to try duelizing Ren. She’s the perfect size. _"_

 _“What?_ _Wait_ , no _− Mum!"_ Oh god, my voice cracked. He wasn’t joking either.

"Now get going! You know what to do− and _don't_ you hiss at me."

_I wasn’t hissing!_

Mum moved behind me to prompt me forward. The gentle shoving became insistent pushing when I made my opinion clear. I wasn’t going down easily. My pride was at stake.  As luck would have it, I wasn’t nearly as strong as my creator yet. I lost the battle and hovered in shame before the visitor, waiting for instruction.

I knew how it worked, but the girl didn’t. After Mum explained everything to her, the clueless brat blinked.

_Yes, duelizing was that simple._

She then started bumbling again, probably trying to get out of the deal. To shut her up further, I cut in. " _Fine_. Let’s just get this over with."

I extending my smaller, wrist-less hand for her to take. Hers were huge in comparison and I turned my head to the side, scowling.

All she did was stand there, shaking. There was an internal conflict going on and to be honest it sent shivers up my arms. Fear, determination, yes, but no courage. She was scared out of her mine. Interesting.

I glanced at her once, twice, still holding that ignorant glare in hopes to figure out what she would do. And then the girl relaxed after she noticed me looking, contemplating whether or not she would have the backbone to prove herself.

Inhaling sharply, the girl shut her eyes firmly and her arm lashed out nabbing my hand. The feeling was an electric shock without the pain. And then I felt heavy, as if carrying something on my… whole body? It was a hard thing to describe.

We both opened our eyes around the same time and I guess we were both either disturbed or alarmed. Her body was a ghost overlapping mine

~Woah.~ She breathed, as if in my head.

~That… felt really weird.~ I affirmed. As I spoke, the visitor continued to lift her hands, to view them and as she did, the sense of fear nibbled at the corners of my mind. I let it slide, allowing the soothingly jumpy emotions wash over me. That lasted until she spoke again.

~Hey, I can understand you.~ I hesitated for a moment. Wait a minute. She was right. Her voice was in my head. Wonderful.

~Scratch that. Weird times two.~

"When duelizing, you can communicate through your thoughts. This should be an easier way for you two to talk because of the language barrier." Owl hummed with glee.

~Yeah. Just what I needed, a conscience.~ I scoffed, almost good heartedly but a short snap of bitterness still clung to my voice which I made sure the girl heard. I could hear her mind wander, lost against my words.

She didn’t know what a _conscience_ was. I snickered at that and she retaliated, scrunching her nose in disgust. ~I can HEAR you!~

A nasty chuckled and a ~Whatever, so can I,~ was all I gave her.

"Now, get along you two." Mum decided that now was the time to interrupted our silent dispute. What a relief. Unfortunately I couldn’t sneak away fast enough. My creator’s sing-song voice caught me before I could move a muscle. "Oh, and Ren. Let her try flying on her own."

Throwing that relief out the metaphorical window, I cringed and spun back around.

"But she'll drive me into a wall!" I knew she would, if given the opportunity.

To both of our dismay, Mum’s resolve stood strong and he refused to hear any more.  "Get, going!"

After the frightening glare we received I instantly felt revolted. Fine. If he wanted to play this way, then _FINE!_ The visitor gaped at my abrupt thoughts.

_He wouldn’t dare._

Yes, yes I would.

Before the kid could join the dots together, I launched into the air. A few seconds in and it all turned to hell.

~ _What are you doing!~_ She shrieked, distress filling her essence to the very brim. This is what she asked for.

~What do you think!~ I shouted back. The still terror, was strong. It served her right to be feeling it. She hollered out again.

~Slow down!~

A cloud of rage shrouded the front of my mind and I snarled. ~ _No!_ ~  But what I hadn’t expected out of this arrangement came back to bite me. With her own willpower, she began to pull back and against my will, my body betrayed me. Her abrupt actions drew an alarmed shout from me, so I fought back.

~ _What_ are you _doing?~_

~I said SLOW DOWN!~ She screeched, trying to gain full power. We were swerving now, trees rushed past us and I began to panic. This visitor was out of her mind, she wouldn’t listen! The I saw the tree coming for us. 

It wasn’t until I started screaming that the girl snapped out of it. At that point though, it was a little too late.

~ _Tree, TREE!−_ ~

Oh my god did it ever hurt.

We thwacked the trunk face first and plummeted like a pair of rocks. A Pair _._

_Oh, the duelization must have ended._

While the girl landed on her side, her whole body shaking like leaves. Thankfully we weren’t too far from the ground when we separated.

That was a relief. A huge relief.

But I still got the short end of the stick. I landing gracelessly besides her, head smacking the earth like a hammer. I yelped, pulling myself up quickly while gingerly cradled the back of my hat.

After most of the pain subsided I turned to glare hard at the girl, "What were you _thinking!?"_ Finally the visitor cowered, looking guilty.

This was going to be a long night, but it was still the beginning of when I met her.

Maurisa.

~~~~~

~Just don't− fly too high and I'll be fine. Okay?~ The second night wasn’t much different. We’d been cajoled into flying around the Dreamgate grounds. A miraculous achievement, considering we haven’t killed each other yet.

I made sure Maurisa could feel just how against this I was through the bond.  Clinging to the ground had me feeling like a new flyer all over again. Being reduced to this almost felt like Owl’s tutoring sessions. I’m eight years old now. I don’t need that math stuff if I can answer every question he throws at me! And who cares if I can’t write, when would I ever need skills like that? I huffed for the third time that day when I could feel the girl probe a little too deeply into my head again.

~You could just _ask_ about what I hate about you instead of prying. Mori, why are you such a killjoy?~ She didn’t respond for a few long seconds. The worst part was I could hear her thinking as well. It took everything I had not to snap at her, _again_. 

 Finally, Maurisa spoke up after what seemed like an eternity. At this point I was an active volcano.

~A− Killjoy?~

~ _What?_ You can’t decipher it by saying _kill_ and _joy_? You’re pretty stupid.~ Well, so much for a _friendly approach_ , because I’d just thrown any chance of patience out the door long before this whole arrangement began. Whatever I consider patience anyway. What was Mum playing at? Forcing use to duelize was just making our lives even more miserable. Owl wouldn’t even vouch for us. I can fly just fine on my own! I don’t need a ground-walker ordering me around.

The anger began to fizzle a bit. It _was_ nice to have someone to talk to though.  

Oh, the pros and cons… It was lonely around here. I’m not going to lie this time. It was then I felt her temper spiking. While I find Maurise immeasurably irritating, her temper greatly amuses me. It’s fun to set her off

~At least I’m taller than you!~ Was her vehement retort and I rolled my eyes. Really? Was that _all_ she could give him? It was on now.

I laughed out right, ~I’ve seen other visitors before. You’re pretty shrimpy too if you bothered to look in the mirror close enough. Oh wait, you still wouldn’t be able to see yourself.~ And then the flame fizzled. Another emotion from her side of the bond decided to wiggle its way into the mess, effectively jabbing me in the chest. 

~You're so mean. All because I'm new and different. Everyone acts the same way around me when I’m awake. Now it’s going to happen while I sleep? It’s not fair!~ I heard a snivel from her end and I sighed bitterly.

 _At least this kid has people to talk to._ I thought we were high enough for my boots to not hit the tree line, but it brushed a−

_Trees?_

I came to a halt above the leaves, eyes wide. Why was this area so thick with trees? It looked nothing like the sparse forest surrounding the Dreamgate. I hadn’t noticed where we were heading until now and the area surrounding me felt unfamiliar.

Maurisa decided to speak up and I really wished she hadn’t.

~He− hey, where are we?~

Sadly, I couldn’t answer for her. There was a large opening a short distance away, seeming to be the edge of the thicket. The grass was dry where we landed. A little too dead even.

It was a thick, murky woodland standing tall before us; so overgrown, that I couldn’t see anything three feet in.

~Where'd this come from?~ The question was toward no one in particular when I asked it. I had way too many questions right now and the only way to find them was to press forward. Odd as it may be, I was already itching to explore it.

~Um, doesn't it look a little, _weird?_ ~ I stopped in my tracks and groaned out it frustration.

~Oh my _GOD_. Why are you such a _wimp?_ ~ Enough was enough. I had to find out what was in this forest and I needed to find out _with_ or _without_ her _._

Realizing what I was about to do, she shouted out for me to wait but I already beat her. The deulizaton cut off.

She stood there, alarmed on her own feet but I ignored her further. As I began to paw at the foliage for openings, I finally shot a glare her way.

 _"If you’re too chicken to come exploring, then I don't want to drag you around."_ I pushed into the greenery, leaving her yelling for me in the dust.

Of course she couldn’t understand me. I should have remembered that before going in, but at the moment I really couldn’t have cared less.

Back to the situation at hand, I couldn’t recall the last time I’d ever been so confused.

Where had all this come from? Maybe it was the work of the bad Nightmaren mum told me stories about? I’d never seen any in person yet.

My creator use to be one of them, I knew that for sure, and he told me he rebelled because they did horrible things that were unjust. Before I’d come into existence, mum pulled up a disappearing act and all who scoured the Dream Dimension to capture the infamous NiGHTS gave up the chase.

To be honest I found it all really awesome. The battles Mum had to fight alongside the visitors of the past must have been exciting. Life in Nightopia had always been dull and any new amount of life-threatening danger would be a blast to experience in my opinion.

Looking behind me, I found trees. Then above me to find trees. The results were the same everywhere I looked. Humming to myself, I began to feel the insecurity settle in. Perhaps this _was_ a really stupid idea.

_I’m Lost._

No speck of clear sky could be seen anywhere and it was beginning to make me feel really uneasy. I hated not seeing the sky, but at least I could move this time to escape. _It was_ _definitely time to resurface_.

At that moment I didn’t hesitate to launch myself up into the branches, aiming to break through the canopy of leaves.

I didn’t reach the top.

Halfway up to freedom, something sharp seized my hand and jolted me downwards. Something in here was alive. I glanced down in panic. Whatever it was continued to pull and slice at my captured appendage.

It was a vine. A very animated, thorny, _vine_. 

I yanked at it, trying to loosen its hold enough to get free of the thorns latching into my skin. I realized all too late that it was a poor move. The grip had become tighter, digging in deeper the more I struggled.

I hissed when the teeth of the plant finally broke skin, it took a lot of force to do that. My blood welled to the surface and began to trickle down onto the active flora. A flash of movement caught the corner of my eye. Other vines of the same design began to stir, crawling closer towards their new prey. I gulped.

~~~~~

Maurisa shuffled back and forth on her feet, finding it impossible to stand still.

 _Should I go in?_ She kept wondering and gnawing on her bottom lip. All of this was so _aggravating._ Eventually Maurise had enough and hollered out with as much vehement force as she could. “Argh! WHY do I have to put UP with this MONSTER?!” 

An anguished scream answered her yell. Maurisa let out a startled shriek, jumping further away from the woods.

The scream continued to linger and it finally leveled off, causing the girl’s veins to ice over. Maurisa leaped into action, throwing caution to the wind as she ran for the tree line, a wave of adrenaline boosted her forward. "I KNEW it wasn’t safe. _That idiot_." she growled, parting the bushes just enough to wedge her way through.

~~~~~

"Reeeennnn-kun!" Morisa knew the bellows she let out could easily be understood, but no response had returned. Her feet dashed over the underbrush, making sure to watch where she stepped as branches from everywhere smacked her left to right. "REN-KUN!"

Another, weaker yelp met her ears. This time she was able to tell the direction of which it came and she turned sharply to the left.

She couldn’t breathe. It felt like her heart was caught in her throat while she ran but Morisa kept on running.

The humidity under the canopy was astoundingly high and the weight of it pulled her back. Eventually the girl began to slow, gasping for air like a fish out of water. She looked around, hands braced on her knees and knelt over from the exertion. "R− Ren?" She caught sight of a familiar shade of red against the leaves of the bush in front of her. A bit of clothing? The leaves of the giant blue bushes unexpectedly rustled. Someone was behind them.

Suddenly she wondered if all this was an elaborate prank. He seemed like the type to pull them. Or at least, she hoped it was a prank. Morisa really did.

"C− come on." The girl stuttered, reaching into the leaves. "Stop playing around.” Her hand only got so far until a violent struggle erupted from the other side of the coverage.

"Wait − STOP!" She heard Ren’s voice yell out in warning, but the damage had been done. Before she could withdraw her hand, something sharp and snake-like rung about her wrist. She shrieked at the feeling and pulled back, but instead it tugged her through the bush and into a small air pocket.

Here, there were no leaves. The remains of dead tree trunks stood tall and vines roped over the boughs like organic bracelets.

It didn’t take long before Morisa found herself in a very unfortunate position. Alongside Ren. Bound by vines, and hanging.

~~~~~

"I told you to stop you idiot! Now we’re both suck." I cursed loudly and I could tell my state frightened her. Yeah, this wasn’t one of my proudest moments.

Not only were my hat and cloths torn up, but the vines had begun to constrict around my torso. The only strands holding me off the ground coiled around my hands, which were bleeding all over the place. For some reason, the whole ordeal was making me feel dizzy. I was stuck between hovering and dangling, trying to take some of the presser off the puncture wounds.

Unfortunately, Maurisa didn't have that luxury. She hung there by her one arm with her toes reaching for solid ground that lay just inches away. Suddenly, her free hand reached up quickly and clutched onto the vine, trying to keep it from slicing the veins in her wrist. The girl managed to hoist herself a little farther off the ground until I noticed. She was about to do something very stupid.

"What are you− Don’t _grab_ it, it’ll−" Just as I began sputtering, she sliced open her good hand and dropped with a shriek.

The force behind the visitor’s fall wasn’t much, but enough to cause the vines to slide down her forearm, leaving long, nasty gashes as it slipped. Her descent halted once again. In all that hassle, her toes still hadn’t found purchase on the forest floor.

She got what she deserved. I opened his mouth to grumble something, only being able to get out “Stupid−”but stopped myself. In comparison to the fluorescent pink dripping down my arms, her blood was a dark crimson as it began to gush, dripping onto her shoulder and face. There was a single, harsh sob and then the girl placed a lock onto the volume of her weeping.

My eyes widened at the distressing display. Her reaction scattering all my cold commentary away like a slap to the face. I wasn’t bleeding nearly as much as she was and it was a nauseating sight to see. It took a few long moments before I could speak again, too petrified by the sounds of her sobbing.

"Uh, hey. You alright?" That was all I could articulate, my voice was gone again. She squinted up at me. She couldn’t have understood what I said, but I knew my worry showed. The girl met my stare and forced a smile behind the tears. This kid was nuts, but I couldn’t help but admire her stubbornness. She placed a lot of strength behind it. Heck, I couldn't even offer to help support her off the ground. We were too far out of reach for that.

It didn’t take long before the one side of Maurisa’s shirt was soaked in red. Her crying decreased into sniffles. My head was swimming, vision blurring into the awful colours of purple, green and black.

Melancholy and tired I came to a slow resolve. We weren’t getting out of this one. Wow, did I ever feel stupid now.

"s− sorry."

Maurisa looked up again, exhaustion clear by the drooping of her eyes. My voice was barely a whisper. I couldn’t speak any louder but I think she had come to understand. When it came to me and the conceit I displayed; I guess I really didn’t mean what I said.

~~~~~

Over time, the bonds became tighter on both of them. Day in the Dream Realm was almost at a close and dawn soon approached in reality.

Maurisa glanced over at Renhet. He looked haggard. Honest suffering was easy to spot in his posture. The strange florescent liquid dripping from his wounds had soaked his white sleeves. It didn’t appear to be a large quantity in which he had lost, but the rosy hue gained by the vines around him troubled her. 

She wasn't doing so well either. The arm holding her up felt like a limp noodle and black and purple spots began to invade her vision.

It was then that a very crucial fact came to her thoughts.

_Wait. This is a dream, right? That means I'm going to wake up._

Maurisa’s heart swelled with relief, but her attention soon wavered back to the jester hanging by her side. 

"sorry." She whispered so quietly that she doubted he could hear her.

This was a reality for him. The pain was real for him. He was the one in peril. Maurisa gasped weakly when a little white ghost appeared in front of her, gently seizing her free arm. Renhet rose his head, seeming to have been stirred by the sharp breath. His eyes were dull, but he smiled weakly.

"It's an Awakener." He assured her, "Lucky."

 She disappeared with a look of regret on her face, leaving Renhet alone in the dark.

~~~~~

"Ren! RENHET?" NiGHTS couldn’t sit still. It had been hours now since their searching began and the terror he had begun to feel was overwhelming.

"Calm down, NiGHTS!" Owl hushed and joined the twitching Nightmaren from below. NiGHTS paced in the air. The old bird found this behavior just as frightening as the last time.

"How can I _calm down_? What if another Nightmaren got at him? What if he got hurt− or−" NiGHTS sobbed, clutching at the tails of his hat.

"Maybe you shouldn't have sent him out on his own with the new Visitor without supervision!" Owl scowled, "He _is_ new to duelizing after all. Maybe they crashed, or−" He trailed off when NiGHTS' eyes widened in terror. That was a poor choice of words. "Uh− Well, I mean! Maybe they didn't?" Owl cleared his throat quickly before the frantic mother burst into another round of panic.

Instead, the violet jester huffed and while trying to compose himself had begun to ascend even higher up, “No, it’s fine. I’m just going to search a little more on my own.” That said, NiGHTS flew off, the old tears on his cheeks feeling cold as the wind hit them.

There was no way he could lose another.

~~~~~

Every time Owl reappeared without triumph, another thread snapped away at NiGHTS’ sanity. The search for Renhet continued for an entire night. At this point, NiGHTS had begun to fear the worst. If he wasn’t around the Dream Gate then where else could he have gone? NiGHTS checked in with a couple of other visitors but none had seen the little Nightmaren around. Owl would appear and disappear from his side periodically to update his progressing search. It was in situations like these that the old bird’s teleportation came in handy. Even then, nothing had been found.

Finally, as the first light of day became noticeable, the bird reappeared with news.

Within Chrystal Castle was where he found the violet jester pacing. It didn’t hurt to survey the old Nightopias two. Helen’s world was in the process of falling to pieces. It had been a long time since the visitor returned to the Night Dimension and NiGHTS missed her greatly, but that wasn’t important right now.

"Hoo, NiGHTS! I found something you might want to take a look at." Owl flapped madly in circles about the other, before being forced to a halt by the Nightmaren’s hand. “I noticed a strange forest has appeared near the gate."

"Forest?" A veil of uncertainty and discouragement briefly overtook NiGHTS before it descended into ire, "Do you think it's Wiseman's doing?"

"It looks dark enough to be so." Owl muttered, "When I discovered it I must have flown through a cloaking barrier of some kind. It suddenly appeared before me. They must have gone through it as well and discovered it− and knowing Renhet’s compulsive behavior− he probably got them both lost. The visitor must have left him on his own after waking up, and−" The bird trailed off after eyeing the expression on the jester’s face, which firmly told him to clamp his beak. He would never get used to seeing the carefree Nightmaren so worked up.

NiGHTS nodded, still eyeballing the owl darkly, “Well the for god’s sake Owl, show me! If Wiseman’s rediscovered us then we _really_ need to find him.” The said bird hooted, returning the nod before darting off with NiGHTS in hot pursuit.  

~~~~~

"This is definitely Wiseman's work." NiGHTS loathed to confirm it, but there just weren’t any doubts as soon as they passed under the cloak.

It was clear something nasty lurked beyond the trees and the jester could feel it. _Why the hell would Wiseman want to be posting a Second-Level here? This isn’t a Nightopia, let alone anywhere near a visitor that could happen to cross it. Well, unless they did some_ serious _exploring._ NiGHTS hummed to himself thoughtfully, visibly perturbed by what sat ahead. Owl, did not seem too surprised by NiGHTS’ lack of hasty engagement. Odd as it was for his nature.

“This doesn’t make any sense.” He murmured dourly.

“I’ve noticed. Even if this is just a trial run for a Second- Level, why would he−“ A grumble of exasperation came from Nightmaren, leaving his sentence hanging unfinished. “Less talk! If Ren’s in there then I shouldn’t be giving a shit about the details!”

Owl, being too afraid to approach the forest again didn’t bother to interfere when the violet jester rocketed into the bush.

~~~~~

It was dark, difficult to maneuver, and unnaturally still. To make all that even more discouraging the atmosphere felt relentlessly claustrophobic. Mashing all of the above together had NiGHTS just twitching for the open skies.

But no, he was there for a reason no matter how sinister the surrounding vegetation looked. It disturbed him a bit at how easily he was affected now, by the darkness. Actually it ashamed him. NiGHTS wasn’t sure what to expect out of this. Wiseman was behind everything and that much was obvious _. But why here?_

_Wait._

The Nightmaren paused after spying an oddly discolored wall of leaves coming up to meet him.

“That doesn’t look like it should belong there.” He mumbled to himself and cautiously approached the wall. Impossible to tell how far in he was, NiGHTS wondered if this was the entrance to the lair. The forest must have some sort of significance. Maybe the specific conditions protected it? Like Gulpo’s fish bowl. Now within arm’s distance, NiGHTS looked the hedge over.

Examining it for any openings he rose higher up to possibly peer over the− oh, no such edge existed up there. _Of course._

A familiar colour caught his roaming eyes and without any precautious thought he dashed over to the far left, hand extended. In the next second, a scrap of brightly coloured material was snatched off fine twigs. How ironic was it that Ren wore complementary colours to his surroundings? It wasn’t exclusively irony and the violet jester was well aware. NiGHTS forced a small smile, even though the situation was so dire. _That idea was certainly a good one._ He wasn’t a total idiot like some of the other Nightmaren thought. 

 “You must be in there. You better be.” Monologue coming to an end, NiGHTS sharply inhaled before wedging his way through the bush.

Attempting to be as quiet as possible proved to be quite a feat. The last thing NiGHTS wanted was to be discovered if Wiseman was watching. Of course to his dismay, by the time he broke through the other side, NiGHTS could have sworn he had woken the far reaches of both Nightmare _and_ Nightopia together. _It figures._ Fortunately where he entered the clearing he discovered his objective right away but what he saw made the First-Level stutter in horror. 

"R− Ren?” Instantly the worried mother knelt at his son’s side. To the older Nightmaren’s terror, half of the youngling had already dispersed up to the waist. It was a ghostly sight, the ground beneath could be seen right through him.

 _Shit. Shit, shit, shity, shit…_ This was a problem. What could he do? There must be something. _Anything._ Renhet was dying and if he didn’t do anything soon­ Oh God. NiGHTS clutched the gem on his chest, before looking down at it attentively. Visitors _had_ restored him before with their Ideyas once, but could he do it for another? It was only a shard but it was worth a try. _For him and only for him._

"Please have enough power to do this." NiGHTS choked on his breath before placing an attentive hand over Renhet's chest, or what was left of him anyway. Focusing on the Ideya’s energy, as well as his own, the little body below jolted and began to fill in with colour.

By the time Renhet was whole and solid again, NiGHTS had drained a good chunk of power and instantly began to feel the effects. His body slumped forward, breath rushing from his mouth in sharp bursts. As a reward for his efforts, Ren's eyes flickered open and squinted at the figure looming above. NiGHTS felt like the smartest being who ever lived as he weakly gathered the little jester up. A frail moan from the body in his arms made the mother sigh contently.

"m−mum?" Ren croaked. The larger of the two Nightmaren stood unsteadily and hushed him.

"Save your energy, love. Let's get you home."

It took all of NiGHTS’ willpower to not fall into unconsciousness within the Second-Level’s territory as he advanced forwards. It was a miracle enough that they escaped unnoticed. NiGHTS couldn’t hover even an inch off the ground, let alone fly them out and away. So he made his way by foot until the gate was reached.

~~~~~

When NiGHTS made it there, daytime in the Dream Realm had come to a close.

"Oh thank goodness, Hoo!" Owl flew over to them from the fountain as NiGHTS approached, carrying a very much cataleptic Renhet. He slumped down on the cobblestone, leaning back against the fountain after rearranging the other in his lap. Catching sight of the Nightmaren’s face the old bird’s voice lowered. "Oh my, you don't look so well." His talons clinked on the rim of the stone basin.

"It's fine." The jester sighed in reply, "Just− tired…" The bird cocked his head to the left before regarding the other. When he noticed NiGHTS had fallen asleep mid-sentence, Owl smiled the best he could manage with a beak and flew off to leave them in peace.

~~~~~

A couple nights later, Maurisa once again, appeared at the Dreamgate. She was skittish, as if it were her first day there all over again. Her attention glued itself to the skies watching for any sign of movement.

As luck would have it, I was there sitting in a tree to witness it.

 Owl appeared beside her and she leaped right into a wordy ramble.

Owl jumped in, giving her a long winded speech which I assumed to be comfort. Maurisa visibly wilted where she stood, breathing out a loud sigh.

Owl, just as relieved as the girl it seemed, and let out a questionable hoot. By the tone of his voice, and this was a hunch, he began to take a more serious turn on their subject.

Not even a few seconds in and she interrupted. The Owl let out another astounded hoot and I tried not to wince at the bitterness of her voice. I had a feeling what they were up to. The last thing I wanted was for them to start spreading a bunch of lies.

"Oh shut up! If she’s blaming all this on ME, Owl, then she’s lying." I jumped down from the short height and tried not to wobble as I walked up to them. Glaring up at the two, I huffed coldly and crossed my arms over my chest.

Owl regarded me haughtily, ruffling his feathers with a short _humph_. “Doubtful. I’m taking the girls word.”

It was then that I heard the visitor snort. Was she laughing at me? Oh, that was it!

Instantly I was all up in her face with verbal harm intended. “What’re _you_ laughing at cry-baby!” I roared up at her and the little freak erupted with mirth.

I gaped at her for a short moment before the anger began to set in further. “WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? ARE YOU RETARDED OR SOMETHING? _SERIOUSLY STOP!_ ” Finally the girl began to trail off and she scrubbed the tears out of her eyes, trying to locate her voice again.

“I− hah!− you so−“ She wheezed, “So− _TINY!_ −” Maurisa giggled again for a few seconds and eventually she just couldn’t laugh any longer. She lapsed in to some broken Japanese for another moment before adding, “Ren-kun really eight too?− look _one!”_

Horrified. That was the best way to explain what I felt right now. The stare I had fixed on her was unbudgable. Heck, that wasn’t even a word. After gawking for the next few uncomfortable seconds, I gathered enough control to clamp my jaw shut. I then tried to respond.  

“Woah. I can’t believe I actually understood some of that…" It was a deadpanned response and she snorted again, probably not fully understanding what my word’s meant. Wow, I bet my expression was priceless. Fantastic.

She giggled some more and spoke gibberish again. Not knowing the translation for the sentence she must have swapped back over to her native tongue.

A mixture of emotions crossed my face as I took this in. Oh god. “Wait, what?− Augh! Stop SWITCHING you’re making my head hurt!” I groaned, clutching at his noggin to emphasize the point. It was true. My head was throbbing. It had been since Mum found me, but it was getting better. 

"Hoo. You know aren't supposed to be walking around." Owl scolded. Opps, apparently I let the discomfort show. Also to my irritation, my body slightly swayed against my own power.

I scowled towards the bird, "Too boring. Sorry." It took a lot to give the old bird what fore, but I couldn’t let him walk on me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maurise frown.

Another stern voice joined in with Owl’s causing us all to look up.




"Ren, if you fall over I won't be there to catch you again." It was mum who flew down from where ever he came from. His face still looked a tad sallow, but his ability to fly had returned.

To this, I groan, "I WON'T mum!−"

"Oh yes you will. Especially in THAT condition."

"I'm not flying! I can't really anyway. And Maurisa won't wanna, she's too chicken."

  _"Renhet!"_

My creator snarled at me and a glare-down began between us two. This didn’t happen too often as Mum rarely got angry, but I had to stand strong. I was old enough to take care of my self.

Both Owl and Maurisa stood on the sidelines. She, frightened by this display from the usually buoyant NiGHTS held her breath until one of us cracked down. Not to my surprise, it was Mum.

_“Go.”_

That was all the incentive I needed to hightail it out or there. Before Maurisa could process anything I grasped her by the wrist and pulled her roughly along.

My feet had left the ground a bit, but I could barely manage a foot’s distance from the grass. Her back hunched over while I tugged her along for the ride.

It bothered me how compliant she was. She’d been letting me drag her around like dead weight and hadn’t spoken up once. Curious, I turned to face her. "What?"

Maurisa looked up from her trance, and my hand. Was she looking at the marks on them?  Whatever that vine creature was left some fairly nasty scars behind. Before she could answer me, a painful throb flashed through my head and into my arms. I grunted slightly and slowed to a stop, releasing her hand.

"Daijoubu? Oh− um. You, o−kay?" Her tongue fumbled over itself when my feet re-met with the ground. With a graceful flop, I tipped over to lay in the grass at my feet. Where had my stamina gone? I seriously wish I knew.  

"Y− yeah..."  Shooting her a double take, I then growled, "Huh? _Argh!_ Stop doing that!"

Maurisa’s cheeks puffed out into a scowl.

"I learning!"

"You mean _I'M_." I corrected, a mocking grin tugging at my lips and the girl hissed in a breath before shouting.

"I'M _LEARNING_!"

Her tongue jutted out of her mouth obscenely and I mirrored her.

The Visitor dropped into a swiftly performed crisscross at my side, back facing away.  The hill I had dragged her too was peaceful and it overlooked the abyss of nothing in which the world hovered over. I sat up slowly, but she still avoided looking my way.

We both remained that way. Silent.

It felt like forever, and then some, had passed before I was itching to break the silence, even though it had only been minutes.

 _Oh well. Might as well say something._ Mind made up, I blurting.  

“Gomenasai!” “Sorry!”

_Wait what?_

We both froze after coming face to face with one another. Woah, now that was awkwardly well timed. Bewildered we stared at each other, her slanted black eyes wide, but much smaller than mine. Maurisa lapsed into giggles and her whole body tilted to the side, all of the previous tension leaving her joints.

A gasp for air later and she seemed to be correcting herself. "Sorry." 

"Y−yeah..." I smiled, a delayed reaction on my part, showing my sharper teeth to her nervously. We both had things to say to each other, but there was only one way to do so.  I held out my hand with a simple, one worded request. "Dualize?"

Maurisa winced, clearly knowing that word’s meaning. "NiGHTS." She warned, flashing me wary eyes. I shrugged my shoulders, indifferent. What Mum didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

She nodded, brows still creased from the look she still gave me. Eventually the girl frowned, looking more anxious then naught. "No fly?"

"Nope." I relaxed a bit, giving her a genuine promise. Her resolve softened. Maurisa reached out to touch my hand and the fusion began.

~It's just a lot easier to talk this way.~ I confessed with a sigh. The girl hummed in agreement.

~True. So, um. Friends?~

~Sure.~ I grinned kindly but then it faded back into my usual smirk. ~I still think you’re a wuss though.~ She glared at this declaration.

~And I still think you’re an idiot.~ I ignored that. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all.

The girl smirked to herself after receiving similar thoughts back from my mind. It was a long while before either of us spoke again. Instead we merely began to dodge around the subject of it. Mostly emotion and thought went into the quiet exchange.

~I think you’re the first friend I've ever had after I’ve moved. No one seems to like me at school.~ Maurisa admitted softly. I remained unresponsive for a long moment, trying to process this information. My mind buzzed with an unspoken question.

~Really?~ I paused, to gather my thoughts. ~You’re the fourth person I've ever talked to in my life, and that’s including Mum and Owl. Oh! And by the way, stop calling mum a _she_. Cause he’s not.~ Now she was confused. How could it be so hard to grasp?

~Huh? But− boys can’t−~

 ~We aren’t boys either, we’re−~ I paused to tap at my mouth, ~Well, we’re neither. _~_ The girl remained oblivious and I sighed. ~Just− call him _he_ from now on. Okay?~

~Alright?...~ It was a strange request, but she didn’t question.

It was then that something finally clicked in that slow brain of hers.

~Woah! Really? Only _four_ people?~ She gawked at me and it instantly felt uncomfortable. Was it really so hard to believe?

~Yeah. Well, if you don't count the Nightopian’s that is. But they don’t really talk, they just− _squeal_.~ I trailed off after a ripple of confusion leaked through the bond.

~Nightopians?~

Oh my god. I haven’t told her. My sudden realization startled Maurisa and her heart jumped.

~ _Oh right!_ You don't have a Nightopia!~ I exclaimed, ~If you have an Ideya, than a paradise will appear!~

~Ideya?~ She threw some more question marks at me, inquisitive to where I was going with this.

~They're like, little sparks of light.~ Boy, wasn’t that vague. She agreed impatiently, sending the following message my way and I grunted her off. ~Hey! I haven't actually seen a full one. Mum has a shard in her chest though. It’s pretty cool!~

Maurisa thought back for a moment. ~You mean that red crystal?~

~Yep! The Ideya of Courage.~

~Cool.~

A few hours passed by as we talked about Nightopia and Ideya, the truth about visitors not being common and of the worlds in which they could create.

I dodged the topic of us being Nightmaren. Mum warned me that it usually didn’t go well when you told a visitor you use to be on the bad side. Actually, I decided to avoid the subject of Nightmare entirely.

All the while, I also asked her my own questions, but she didn’t take to them too well.  It got me to the point where I asked a question that was really eating on me. That’s when things really went downhill.

~Uh, hey Mori’? How come you don't like flying?~

She refused to answer, but I could feel her fear.

~Hellllooooo?~

Still nothing.

A white ghost of sorts popped into being at her side as my prying kept on growing more insistent.

~Oh! An Awakener!~ Before I could get another word in, Maurisa had already spit from me into her singular form. She turned to wave, fake smile as clear as day. I reached out a hand towards all too slowly. She faded to nothing.

I sat there for a little longer, looking like an idiot, not sure what to make of what just happened. Now I was determined to know, even if it killed me. 

 

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Author’s note: _I am a firm believer in Nightmaren being genderless, but I find it more entertaining when approaching them as_ hermaphroditic. _And that’s how I’m gunna roll in this fict. Just a heads up. Renhet calls NiGHTS his mother because he_ is _his mother. Wrap your head around that shit. :)_**

 

 

 

 


	3. R2

"Hi NiGHTS!"

The purple jester looked up from his seat in the air and puffed a concluding note across his flute. The owner of the new Nightopia hosting him skipped over, her blond hair swaying in a set of pigtails which she always wore.

NiGHTS still couldn’t get over how much the visitor looked like her mother. He wondered what happened to her. He missed her dearly. It still puzzled the Nightmaren as to why it had been so long since her last visit, but who knew what sort of dilemmas her heart faced in the waking world. 

Helen posed as a great help to NiGHTS after discovering the baffling existence of the young he carried many years back. The human, being a grown and married woman, had been expecting her second child around the same time. NiGHTS, being as clueless as could be towards the illogicality of his predicament had not been given the required knowledge to handle the situation. If it weren’t for Helen’s support and assistance, Lord only knew what would have become of him. NiGHTS owed her a debut of gratitude, and possibly his life.     

This particular visitor hopping towards him now was her first born. She stood a little taller than Helen did at her age, with limbs like twigs. The poor thing always looked so fragile on the outside, but the girl held her head high and oozed with spirit. Her personality had been reflected wholesomely in the new paradise her Idyea created. It was green, and full of life just like the light of which shaped the land. A brilliant azure, stoned palace sat at the center of it all. Other walls constructed from the stone littered the cultivated flowerbeds of the central courtyard. The structures weren’t nearly as glorious compared to the floral gardens, he noted, but it was still impressive. When NiGHTS first began to scope out the area there however, he uncovered a nasty surprise. Either way, the Nightmaren still managed to mask his worry with a smile.

"Anna, this Nightopia's great! Well, except for that overhang. Going to need to be careful about that.” He pointed a gloved thumb towards where the world abruptly cut off into a bottomless drop.  NiGHTS knew what lay below in the crevasse. It deeply concerned him as to why a sliver of the Dark Ocean had made an appearance in her world. Under many circumstances this was an ill omen for any visitor and he hoped her case wouldn’t be too dire. “Only one more Ideya to go, right?"

"Well, thanks I guess. And, yeah, I can’t wait!" The girl laughed outright and promptly sat on one of the stone ledges beneath him.

NiGHTS smirked. That’s just what he wanted to hear.

"So how's your mum doing? I haven't seen her in a while."

The girl kicked out her legs, swinging them quietly. From his position, NiGHTS could only see the crown of the girl’s head and the long pause made him blink. After a while of waiting, the jester almost considered descending to check up on her, but Anna beat him to the chase.

"Well," The girl paused, her voice noticeably shaky. "Well, my dad and brother just got into a car accident. Dad passed away in the crash and Kurt's stuck the hospital until tomorrow. Mum’s not taking it too well."

Well shit, this blew everything out of the water.

NiGHTS shot up with a gasp, " _What?_ That's terrible." Certainly this was a disturbing turn of events.

"It's alright. We’ll get over it. I never saw dad very much, he was always working; and whenever he came home, he’d always avoid me. I think he liked Kurt better then me because he’s stronger." The girl's face remained solemn, "I'm happy he’s okay at least."

NiGHTS frowned. The girl said something about having a heart condition a while back. CHF she called it? Anna was never really all that healthy. Even from the moment she was born. Helen always mentioned things about _watching her progress_ and a lot of other human medical crap he didn’t understand. So was the way of mortals. They lived for such a short time.

NiGHTS wasn’t really sure how to respond to Anna’s offhanded explanation of the incident, but the fact of how cavalier her tone was got to him. Was she really talking about family? _Visitors aren’t like this to their own creators._

"Doesn't that seem a little... cold?" The Nightmaren offered.

"Sorry if it sounds that way. If you met dad you'd probably think different." The girl began to swing her feet again and a silence enveloped them.

The jester obtained a sudden interest with the ground, a worried expression fighting to make appearance. He had a feeling she was going to ask it soon. That one question where he wouldn’t be able to hide around smiles.

"So, where's the other two? Playing off somewhere else?"

There it was.

As predicted, whatever instinctual reaction he gave off, Anna caught it. The girl stood, alarmed, from her seat.

"What? Did something happened?” Anna’s voice raised a pitch and NiGHTS gulped, finding it increasingly more difficult to answer. Hell, he couldn’t even make eye contact with the girl anymore. Finally he was able to croak out an answer but emotional instability soon followed.

"It's− only _one_ now." NiGHTS knew exactly what was running down his cheek, and the last thing he wanted was for the visitor to see. As unlucky as the Nightmaren had been lately, it turned out he wasn’t in the clear.

“NiGHTS?” Not realizing that he’d closed his eyes, he opened them, but in doing so didn’t expect to see a very disturbed looking Anna materialize before his face. He reeled back in surprise and covered his face defiantly.

Damn, wasn’t this _ever_ embarrassing. It amazed him how firmly built-up walls could crumble so quickly.

NiGHTS could still sense the girl’s stare and took in a shuttering breath. Anna hadn’t said a thing all the while he tried to piece himself together.  When the jester began to wipe his eyes with the back of his glove, the visitor spoke softly, sounding enlightened.

“I didn’t know Nightmaren could cry.”

NiGHTS choked out a laugh, spirits steadily re-lifting. “There are a lot of things you don’t know about us, kid.”

The next twenty minutes or so was of NiGHTS expelling the events of the past couple weeks. Anna became a problem-sponge like she so enjoyed to. He’d once asked her why that was so, but she merely brushed it off, saying it was psychology practice −whatever that meant−. Her attentiveness was often accepted whenever he needed an ear to rant or ramble at. Being a single parent had many downfalls indeed.   

"−and she just, disappeared?" NiGHTS blinked, only catching onto the tail end of Anna’s question.

“Sorry?”

“So she just disappeared?”

"Yes and Renhet couldn't remember a thing! I found her cloths near the edge of the pond, but he was stuck at the bottom of the pool. I couldn’t find her."

“You don’t suppose anything picking her up?" Anna trailed off, not sure if she should have said what she had. The girl relaxed after seeing her friend unaffected. 

“If she had been, they probably would have−“ The girl changed her mind. It was totally the wrong thing to say. Before any more tears could spill she jumped into action.

"You still have Ren, right? I know it sounds horrible for me to say it, but it could have been worse." The Nightmaren grimaced and Anna began a rapid throng of apologies.

Perhaps she should’ve just stuck with listening to the problems.

When the flustered jumble of words and stressed emotions slowed the Nightmaren sighed, slumping even lower.

“Could we change the topic now?" NiGHTS muttered, and the girl instantly jumped for the chance.

“Sure, sure!”

The girl looked down at the white dress shoes she sported before NiGHTS spoke again, “Right.” It sounded surprisingly closer and Anna, out of the corner of her eye, saw a flash of purple before the Nightmaren took a seat beside her.

After that, neither of them said a word. So much for conversation. For the usually social individuals they were, everything about the silence sat heavily.   

"Hey, does Kurt have a Nightopia?" The visitor almost sighed in relief when the other perked up. Hopefully getting their minds off of things would haul them both out of their ruts.

"Yes, why?"

"I− just wanted to know what it looked like. He's so quiet. It's hard to figure out what’s going on in his head."

NiGHTS tapped the side of his face with blunt fingers, mouth twisting into a thoughtful frown. "He’s only got one on him. It’s sort of dark, actually and really large. As far as I could tell at the time I couldn’t sense any Nightmaren tainting it. It’s quite strange."

"Really?" Anna examined her knees, shoes seeming to get a little old. "I'm just worried about him, that's all. He’s gone through a lot lately."

"I’ve noticed. He ignores me you know. Doesn’t want to fly and every time I pass through he’s always playing on that piano."

"Sounds like him. All he does is practice and write."

"Sounds boring."

“Just like our conversation?” Twin grins broke out on them both.

 “Yes, quite.” NiGHTS jumped up and offered her his hand with a flourish. She laughed and accepted the offer, allowing him to steer them towards the candy-coloured clouds of her world’s sky.

~Let's forget about everything for a while. Reality’s depressing.~

Anna smiled to herself. ~Deal.~

~~~~~

The last time he saw her was last night.

"ANNAAAAA!” That was officially the eighth time NiGHTS called since he arrived, but the girl still hadn’t answered. Of course, he’d only just arrived, but it was now well into the night by reality’s standards. It would’ve come to no surprise if a few Nightopian’s carted her off to play.

Though this would have been a good solution to the ‘missing persons’ case, none of the Nightopian’s of which NiGHTS encountered seemed to have sighted her.

At this point, concern for the girl’s wellbeing had NiGHTS scouring the world with the hopes of catching even the slightest bob of her pigtails. 

Sure the Nightmaren had been quiet for some time, but one could never assume they’d stay on their side of the Night Realm for long.

Now that he thought about it−

NiGHTS flew to a halt, his searching proving futile.

 _I could have sworn the grass was brighter the night before. And the sky−_ No. He had to be imagining it. NiGHTS brushed off the downbeat thoughts. It was already bad enough that the Dark Ocean had made an appearance in her Nightopia, and now he was jumping to conclusions?  

Anna wouldn’t fall prey so easily. Then again, after that recent accident she mentioned, it could have been powerful enough to weaken her Ideya and with it the world’s defensive barrier. Something might have gotten in after all. Or if it was a higher leveled−

A flux struck the air and the visible vibration passed over NiGHTS like a splashed of cold water. He froze. The sensation felt familiar yet he’d rarely ever experienced those warning waves within his long existence. 

"Hey, mum!" Ren flew down to him from god knows where− his mission most likely to search NiGHTS out− and nearly frightened the violet jester to death. At first, he didn’t seem to notice his mother’s trepidation, but after being shushed, he regarded her with the same amount of anxious curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"I think, I just felt a flux." Troubling as it was to hear NiGHTS’ voice so hushed, Renhet couldn’t comprehend his meaning.

Before he could ask, another flux hit and Renhet lost altitude with a yelp, the blow throwing him off balance. Not knowing what hit him, he yelled out, looking to his mother for answers.

"Mum−" " _Ren. Get back to the gate._ " The violet jester’s tone rang fretfully staid. Unfortunately Renhet was too slow on the draw.

"What?"

"I SAID GET BACK TO THE GATE." A split second later he was being dragged by the collar and then by the arm with NiGHTS dashing them to the nearest exit.  \

At first, Ren assumed they were being attacked; however when he turned his head to distinguish what chased them, he saw something that proved to be ten times more alarming.

Everything was crumbling away. Vanishing.

A large, drain-like hole had split open the sky at the Nightopia’s core. It was as if someone had punctured a hole into a vacuum. Swirling debris of what once was a beautiful world rocketed around them before it was swallowed. The sky came apart like torn canvas and the ground in chunks.

Leaving nothing but black void. 

Mesmerized with the disaster playing out, Renhet’s line of vision abruptly cut off when NiGHTS launched them through the familiar wooded door before slamming it shut. It burst into splinters seconds later, followed by the other three along the edge of the path one after the other.

NiGHTS released Ren’s arm before leaning against the fountain’s basin gasping for breath.

"What was that?!" Ren tore his eyes away from the remains of the doorways. NiGHTS held his face in his hands.

The violet jester inhaled deeply before the air abruptly rushed out. "Anna…" Renhet regarded the other, not sure what to make of the recently occurring events.

"Is she-" He wasn’t able to finish and NiGHTS silently nodded. It was sharp and punctuated, a clear indication that his mother didn’t wish to answer outright. The facts however had to be brought out into the open.

“She’s dead.”

A split second later and the younger jester was at his side; pulling at the hands which NiGHTS hadn’t realize he’d brought to his face again.

"No!" he bellowed, "That’s impossible! I know she was sick a lot but- Dead?" \

The lack of answer made him gulp. A frantic pair of wings and a loud hoot caused him to turn. Owl landed clumsily on their left, panting as if he flew from one side of the realm to the other within the hour.

"What's Happened? T-the doors!" The old bird sputtered over himself, finally grasping to stone ledge enough to keep him up right.

"Anna's soul. She's..." The older jester couldn't finish. Owl’s head bowed, now understanding the situation.

"Hoo. I see, the poor girl. I wonder what brought around such a catastrophe."

"Does this mean, she isn't gunna wake up?" Ren whispered, abandoning the spot on his mother’s knee to hover over them instead.

The elder individuals remained silent. Neither of them desiring to reply. Eventually NiGHTS spoke up.

"Ren, shouldn’t you go meet Maurisa? She's probably looking for you." A dispirited frown twisted Ren’s face, as he looked from Owl, to his mother, then back again. Nope, they weren’t going to answer his inquiries. A frustrated sigh deflated his chest and he ascended higher.

 _Well this sucks._ He grumbled, flying off to leave NiGHTS and Owl behind in a shower of white sparkles. Pushing the issue would have been bound to make their cheerful moods even worse. It may have not looked it, but Ren did know when to quit. Sure him and his ego went overboard at times, but he wasn’t _that_ thick.

Renhet entered Morisa's dream-bubble in one fellow swoop, beginning his hunt along the gateway courtyard below for any black-haired blobs.

Maybe he could even get the drop on her? Yeah, that would be fun. She was a whole load of fun to tick off! His spirits lifted slightly. This human was way different then Anna. Sure she was a little squishy around the edges when it came to self-esteem, but Maurisa had become determined to make some sort of stand against his tomfoolery. That was something he admired.

But it wasn’t going to work.

When nothing moving caught Ren’s attention, he descended below the tree line and sat cross-legged under one of the great oaks. After that, time became sluggish. Or so he thought. It felt like he’d been sitting there for over an hours when it had only been minutes and by that point he was going stir-crazy. 

 _Is she asleep yet? No of course she isn’t! She’s going to make me wait_ -  

"Ren-kun?"

He shrieked, jumping up onto the nearest tree branch. Renhet shot a wide-eyed glance at the visitor standing under him.  

"Woah! Don't teleport on me!" He gasped, thoroughly shaken by his undignified yell and the sudden appearance of Maurisa below his feet. Thankfully for him, she didn’t comment on the shrill reaction. Instead the girl looked haggard.

"Gomen. I woke up. Loud alarm noise. Outside− window."

"Oh, okay." Ren sighed, visibly slumping against the branch in his hold. "A lot’s happened today already. One of the visitors mum and I are close to just lost her soul. Her Nightopia self-destructed on us and mum and I were almost sucked in."

“Huh?” Maurisa raised a brow at him, noticing the melancholy way he held his head down. Exhaling again, Renhet offered his hand silently and they merged.

When telepathically connected he repeated himself, sounding as if he needed someone to confide in.

~So, what happens when you lose your soul?~ Maurisa asked, thoroughly disturbed. They sat down together in the uppermost branches of the tree, making conversation the only constructive way they could.

~You never wake up again. Owl said something like, the visitor’s body would become an empty shell. I dunno what it all means, but−~

~N−Never wake up?~ Maurisa ‘s heart rate leaped and Renhet hushed her.

~Geez, we won't let it happen to you! Promise. You just have to stay away from the Dark Ocean. That’s all.~

~Th− Thanks.~ She smiled, nerves a little less haywire. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Renhet broke the ice.

~Hey, your English is getting better.~ He noted and Maurise laughed.

~Yeah, they really drill me at school.~

Maurise was met with a brief pause before Renhet spoke up again, ~What's school like?~

The visitor blinked in shortly lived confusion before an odd excitement took her over. It was alien to think that Renhet had never been to a school, never heard of cars, TV, music. Even the simplest day-to-day specifics of her lively world were a completely foreign concept to him. The boring, quiet life of living in the Night Realm played a stark contrast against life in Bellbridge. Maurisa slowly found herself educating her new counterpart on the complexities of reality, and in turn he taught her of his world too.   

~Right, right. School… It's were kid's learn stuff, like Math, English, Science all sorts of things. I don't like Math very much though, and Music’s really fun. We’ve also got a really small class."

~How many?~ Ren hummed to himself before inquiring thoughtfully.

~Nineteen, twenty-ish? I think?~

  A jolt of surprise from the opposite line had the girl raising her brow. ~Woah! How's that small?~

~There's hundreds at my school.~

"Wow, I didn’t know there were so many visitors in your world." Renhet leaned backward against the tree feeling dumbfounded before casually crossing his arms. Maurisa went with it, not at all uncomfortable.

~So, how do you learn?~ The girl questioned nonchalantly.

~Owl. He really gets on my nerves about it. Man, that bird’s so whiny.~

Maurisa giggled a little too loudly within the uncomfortable silence of the Dreamgate vicinity. ~Yeah, that would suck.~ 

~Wanna go flying?−~ Maurisa flinched instantaneously at the question and a peeved growl reverberated over the bond. ~Okay, _low_ flying?~ he corrected himself with a sigh. ~ _Really,_ Mori! You’re so boring.~

She swatted his leg and if anyone else human were looking, it would have appeared that he’d hit himself. Renhet hissed at her before they rose from their seat. ~Fine! Let's go! But I’m warning you.~

With that said, Maurisa felt a strange tie of emotions over the bond, and then silence. She wondered what they meant and tried to poke around in his head for answers, but Ren locked himself up tight. Slightly irritated by this, she decided to let it go.

~~~~~

We’d been in the air for over an hour or so, cruising along possibly a handful of meters from the ground. During this grueling length of time, I brooded.

Anna was dead. She was a friend of mine. Family.

How did it happen? How could it have happened? She was just fine yesterday. I don’t get it.

My head begun to hurt again. It had stopped hurting a few nights ago, but this was different this time. I felt like a pulled spring, ready to collapse in on itself as soon as someone let go of one end. It was no wonder I went along with instincts.

Maurise was concerned. It was the closest thing to fear right now and it was the only thing keeping me up. So, maybe. Maybe it was time to find out. Even if it killed me.

~By the way, you still haven't told me if you were scared of heights or not.~

We were flying low over the pond when I spoke. It had been the first time either one of us said anything since taking flight.

Once again, the subtle layer of a jeer began to show through my voice, hopefully enough to re-stoking the fires of aggravation within the girl’s soul. It still amazed me how only a sentence from could set her off.

~I'm not scared!~ She hissed, setting herself with a determined vent of breath. She was beginning to feel uneasy. Good.

Though high pitched it was, the laugh that left me was intimidating enough to make her mind freeze. 

~Oh really? Let's see about that!~

I shot us strait up into the dark sky above. Fear lurched in Maurisa’s stomach and immediately she was whimpering. It speared me forwards with glee.

~What are you doing?!~ It sounded more like a statement then a question. It seemed that her brain hadn’t fully clicked into the situation at hand. I didn’t answer and instead, sped up.

It only took a quick glance downward for the girl to start shrieking.

Her horror tasted like victory.

~Liar, Liar!~ I snickered and kept on going, belting laughter while she hollered.

~ST− STOP!~

I finally did as commanded.

Not because she’d ordered me to though, but because it felt as if half of my body had been stripped away. It wasn’t even a strange feeling. Actually, I felt just like my regular self.

Screaming. It was the sound coming from below reminded me exactly the reason why that was. Both souls had to be willing and in the right state of mind to duelize.

And there was Maurisa, dropping like a rock.

_Oh God._

When the realization came that I’d just _dropped_ a visitor more than a hundred yards away from the ground my eyes widened in horror.

Soon I was pelting after the tumbling figure. Hands out stretched. I had to push myself to the limit before she came within reach. I seized Maurisa tightly under the arms and instantaneously our decent began to slow.

A few feet from the ground, we came to a permanent halt and I placed the girl effortlessly on her feet. When I released her however, she pitched forward to her knees and rolled to the side forming a ball of quivering limbs.

I hovered uncertainly away from her. Unsure how to approach the shivering girl. This was something I didn’t expect. It freaked me out. I instantly began to regret what I’d done.

 “You okay? I didn’t mean to drop you, honest−“ I clamped my mouth shut when her back convulsed. An impending sob. As soon as the first one came and passed, a torrent of eerie wails and full body shudders had me fixating a bewildered look on her back. Oh no. 

"Mori?" I whispered, sliding out of the temporary paralysis. I lowered himself to her side, trying to see past the tense fold of arms shielding the girl’s face. When no responses came, I cringed. This was really bad. "I didn't know, okay? I’m sorry, please stop." I wedged my little fingers between the gaps of her arms in order to pry them from her face, but when I caught a glimpse of her eyes I released her.

I _had_ done something horrible.

The distressful amount of remorse I felt made me gulp. I had to do something, anything. Landing in the grass beside the girl I did the first thing I could think of, making me feel like a child all over again. I draped my slight arms around her back and shoulders. The best I could.

The trembling slowed and her sobs became half-controlled sniffles. I felt the human ball uncurl just enough for the girl to pull me up against her chest in a strangling embrace.

That was unexpected. Hugs work?

"D− dad threw me from w− window before we moved. He had gun. Did bad things− Me saw." Maurisa whimpered, burying her face into my hat. I didn’t dare move, not that I really could without hurting the poor girl.

"Doctors say I lucky. Broke a lot of bones. Got scars. Dad got away, so Ma and I move here." When I didn’t respond to her fragmented English, she continued quietly. "Ren? You have dad?"

Again. Unexpected.

I knew what a Dad was, but until now, he never wondered about it. When I still hadn’t spoken, Maurisa looked down at me in her hold. I felt like a living ragdoll on her lap. Finally, I answered her.

"I don't know." I avoided her gaze, "Never asked."

Her eyes widened followed by the quick retraction of her arms. We parted suddenly and awkwardly. The girl began to busily wipe away at her reddened eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Sorry." Maurisa looked down at her knees when she had finished.

"It's fine." I murmured, and wondered why she was the one apologizing in the first place. I was the jerk.

Man was this girl ever weird.

            “I− I have to wake up early today. I see you later." She got up clumsily, nearly tripping before jogging back over to the cobblestone where the fountain lay. When only the top of her head was visible to my line of sight; she dissipated into nothing, indicating she had left the realm.

I was left, again, in the grass to contemplate alone. A dangerous feat in itself.

The feeling I felt earlier. Hearing the screams and feeling the unadulterated terror.

Mum doesn’t need to know.I sighed.The thrill felt amazing at first, but looking at the girl’s face when I finally saw past her arms… The cons outweighed the pros.

~~~~~

It had been a week since that night and today, a miracle happened.

~What's that? Maurisa puppeteered my arm to point down at the Dreamgate’s fountain. When I glanced down at where we both collectively pointed, a grin lit my face. Under the tip of my finger was the appearance of a door seated on the edge of the cobblestone ring. I slowed us to a halt and a bubble of excitement from my end made the visitor laugh. Why wouldn’t I be excited right now? This was awesome!

~It's a door!~ I announced, sounding just as ecstatic on the outside as the inside.

~You mean− a Nightopia?~ Maurisa’s voice rose, along with the anticipation.

A joyful chuckle summoned our attention and we turned. "You two seem eager." Mum flew over with a wide smirk plastering his face. "I sure don't blame you though. Go on, go check it out!"

~Close your eyes until I say!~ I ordered, letting a laugh free. Maurisa sighed and rolled her eyes before clamping them shut. The air pressure against our faces pushed back her hair as I rocketed downward and through the closed door. The wind dulled and as we slowed to a stop.

~Ok, NOW!~

When Maurisa opened her slate coloured eyes, the amount of light beyond them blinded her and she closed them again. A familiar, warm mist ghosted along her cheeks unlike the usual breeze of flight and the visitor breathed in deeply. A large smile graced the girl’s lips and she squinted to see past the glare, stuttering in a breath.

The broad expansion of towering tabunoki trees standing in a natural arrangement was the first to clear.

Everything was alive, green, and the sky a lovely, endless blue. The light of a distant sun bounced off the sparkling vapor fogging up the air and shimmered like microscopic crystals. A distant sound, like consistent thunder could be heard overhead, and if both of their assumptions were correct, which she hoped they were anyway, it was the sound of a waterfall.

Maurisa managed to let a voiced reaction slip. ~This is a lot like the park not far from my old house.~

Owl materialized out of nowhere with a subtle pop to our right and he hummed. “I wonder which Ideya created this? It’s quite a vast world."

~All the more for us to explore.~ I sung, impatiently sliding away from the old bird’s side.

~I don’t know.~ The visitor responded, still transfixed by the sight, berating me to stand still. ~Is there a way to tell? What Ideya created the world, I mean.~

“Well, normally−“

~Jesus, can we get on with this!− ~ I was about to add more before also being interrupted.

"Stop it before you start!" NiGHTS fussed, zooming up next to Owl. "Nightopia’s don't last very long these days, so you better enjoy it while you can!"

~We will. If you _let_ us.~ I ground out. Silently, the visitor agreed and didn't feel like wasting any more time either. She didn’t refuse when I took to the air again, leaving the others behind.

~~~~~

Maurisa's dream world seemed to stretch on for miles, and there always seemed to be something around to catch her attention.

I had been equally amused by this, especially during her first encounter with the Nightopians. At first the girl hadn’t show much of a reaction at all, but she did regard them oddly. However when Maurisa did let a thought slip over the connection, I doubled over mirthfully.

_~Their faces look like eggs.~_

No matter how many ways I looked at them now, I couldn't deny her words.

When a stray Octopaw popped from a series of caves we chased it for a good while. Maurisa almost managed to nab it by the tentacle, but it panicked and sprayed Ink all over my face. She really seemed to get a kick out of that. Me, not so much.

~~~~~

When we finished most of the exploration we made for the hot-spring waterfall’s at the center of the world and settled down by the bottom edge of the pool. It was taller than Maurisa thought it would be, but a lot of smaller streams of water formed their own minor avalanches not far from the main cascade. The massive wall of rock it fell from exceeded the height of the surrounding trees and Maurisa found _them_ equally impressive.

Something else came to her mind and it didn’t go unnoticed by me. She felt like getting it out in the open. ~It’s strange. My old name really ties into this place.~

~Old name?~ We levitated inches from the water as we spoke, casually floating along.

~Yeah, I changed it after we moved here. Ma said that Japanese names don’t really fit in where we live now. It’s weird, but alright. That, and if dad comes looking for us he’ll have a harder time finding where we are.~ I could feel her smiling softly, almost sadly and I cleared my throat.

~So, what is it?~

~You have to keep it a secret.~

~Why?~ The sound of my bafflement made the girl giggle.

~It’s like a secret identity, like a spy!~ I had no idea what she meant, and the visitor could tell. Another giggle slipped from her and I huffed.

~If you tell me, I’ll tell you our secret.~ It couldn’t hurt.

~You guys have a secret too?~ It didn’t sound like she believed me.

~Yeah, mum doesn’t like telling it to other visitors. I think it’s kinda stupid to hide though.~

The girl hummed to herself for a moment before complying.

~Alright, it’s Moriko.~

~Moriko?~ I rolled it around on my tongue for a bit before nodding my head. ~Okay, cool.~

~That’s it? You said you’d tell me.~

It was my turn to laugh. ~Okay, okay! Mum and I are Nightmaren. But not the bad kind.~

Wait… I _have_ told her about Nightmaren before? Right?

 The visitor puzzled about this in her head for a little while before speaking. ~What’s a Nightmaren?~

Apparently I hadn’t. Oh yeah.

~You know those vine things that attacked us before? That was one, I think. They steal Ideya from visitors, destroy Nightopias, give nightmares−~ Apprehension rose in the girl and I realized just how horrible I made us sound. ~Mum, turned against them long before I came around! He’s been fighting the Nightmaren for years. We’re good, but− _wow, I guess this is why he doesn’t like telling you guys this.~_ I trailed off and muttered the last bit.

Maurisa breathed out a good natured sigh before pinching my bare forearm. ~No, I get it. Explains why you’re a jerk most of the time.~

I swatted my own hand away and barked out a, ~Hey!~  

Laughing at my reaction, she kept on messing with me. To anyone watching, I probably looked as if I were waging war against myself. This made it all the more anoying. Eventually she laid off when I threatened to dump her into the pond.

A few minute later we few over an area of water that didn’t feel right. I may have been imagining it so I hovered over to the edge of one of the smaller falls and ran our collective hands through it. She thought I was just curious about the waters temperature. I was. The water coming from the falls was broiling hot. I then leaned over and touched the water below. It was cold; and very dark below them.

~What's with you?~ Maurisa pestered and I hesitate with my reply.

~I dunno. Something doesn't feel right about this place.~

The girl blinked and began to scope out the area for anything off. Then again, she had no idea what to look for. It was her first time ever being there. Still, nothing looked troubling.

~Seriously? Nothing looks wrong to me.~

~Maybe I’m imagining it then, but the water’s really da−~

Something black burst from the pool behind, seizing us within its jaws. Its teeth were sharp and they dug right through my back. Before I knew it, the thing threw us and everything around me stopped.

~~~~~

Neither of them could registered what was going on, but all either of them felt at that moment was a scorching pain within their chests.

Whatever attacked them snapped its head backward, flinging them both separately against the stone cliff.  The shadow fell backwards releasing a pained howl. The needle-like teeth previously spearing them now melted down to half their size.

Stunned, Maurisa struggled to sit up, cradling the back of her head where it struck the ground. Her hands shot up to her face when a dull flash violet illuminated her palms.

She glance up at the beast keening over by the falls, it was still preoccupied with its own suffering. Taking in the sight of its mouth and the sheen of pink along its lips, Maurisa ghosted her hand where the recent pain had torn. Only to find nothing there. The girl’s heart leaped into her throat and her eyes darted about, locating Renhet on his side not far from her.

A startled cry escaped her throat and Maurisa dragged herself over to the smaller body to flip him over.

When the creature had pounced, it caught hold of them around the middle. The teeth it previously had ran the Nightmaren right through, leaving multiple gaping holes along his torso leaking florescent liquid like a broken dam.

"Wake _up!_ REN!" In a struggling attempt, she pressed her hands down over the wounds, hoping that what she learned during her months trapped at the hospital would help slow it. It only seemed to cause more damage and Maurisa yanked her fingers away, drenched in fluids. Whether it was from the distress or fright, the back of her throat began to tighten and a fresh round of tears brimmed the girl’s eyes.

By that time, the beast was mostly recovered. Turning to meet the stuttering sobs of its new target.

Maurisa could hear it moving closer and her face shot up to watch it. The beast was grinding its melting fangs together, though they looked flatter than they once did. The liquid dribbling down its front had gone purple, mixing in with the blood it recently drew.

A pool had formed at her knees and they picked up the substance when she gradually stood.

A gulp escaped from her throat when she went to clear it and like a fired missile the beast struck.

Overwhelmed by the shadow darting towards her, Maurisa wailed and threw her hands up as a useless form of protection.

About a meter away from her it halted and unleashed an earsplitting shriek. When she reopened her clenched eyes her palms had grown brighter, and a wall of violet spread outward in a zing of pure energy.

Realizing with sudden confidence of her new capability, Maurisa took a stepped closer.

Frustrated, the shadow lunged again and she counter attacked its advance with her hands. Mauisa inhaled sharply and pushed back at it. Like the same poles of a magnet, the creature was repelled backward toward the waterfall. It suddenly turned about face from the girl, making a desperate dive for the wall of the cliff but the visitor reacted too quickly.

 _"Oh,_ _no you_ _don’t!_ " Maurisa jumped and reached the monster before it could fully merge with the rock, trusting her arm through its center. The darkness around her limb fluctuated and the hole widened, parting around the glowing wrist until she saw something.

Everything happened so quickly, but when she took sight of the bruised looking orb within the beast, her instincts told her to grab it.  Maurisa did just that, and with a furious yell which almost rose over the shadow’s howl, her hand tightly squeezed. The shadow's shrieking climaxed as soon as the orb burst in the girl’s hand, exploding in a blaze red.

The inky appendages of the creature wilted and dispersed, a fog of black soot rising off them. Eventually nothing remained and the newly born Nightopia became peacefully silent. 

The girl ran over to her friend and tripped over her feet. She landed in the now dimmer puddle he lay in.

"Ren?" A familiar burst of greens and blacks invaded the corners of Maurisa’s vision and began curtain her view. Everything felt so real suddenly, was she really _just dreaming?_ A distant yell of Ren’s name graced her ears before unconsciousness dragged her under.

~~~~~

"Oh goodness me, what happened?" Owl and NiGHTS had been scouting around for them, until a cry unlike anything they had heard came from a little further into the bush. When they came rushing over to the waterfall they found both in a horrific state.

NiGHTS dashed over to his son hoisted him up into his lap. If the youngling wasn’t wearing any pink before he was certainly coated with it now. The violet jester carefully removed the smaller vest and hasty examined the wound along his chest. Three circular scars ran in a dotted line just below his armpits, but that was all. Just scars. The same design lay present along his back when NiGHTS turned him over.

"Ha− how? What the hell?" A frantic sob of relief left him and the old owl also inspected the new markings. Maurisa began to stir as well and she groaned.

"o−owl?" The bird was instantly over by the visitor's side, offering the girl a foot to help her up.

"My dear, what happened? You two contract trouble like bees to flowers." His voice had dropped in an oddly comforting way and Maurisa felt as if she would break down into tears after hearing it.

The girl struggled to her feet and stumbled over to where NiGHTS hovered. "Ren, is he okay?"

"Maurisa." Her friend’s mother gave her a look of disbelief, “He’s fine but, what happened?"

"W−we were attacked. By this− thing!"

"A Nightmaren?"

"No− Well, I’m not really sure." The girl paused when the smaller jester moaned. Maurisa's eyes caught a glance of his injury, momentarily distracting her. "It's healed? How did−"

"Maurise, what did it LOOK like?" NiGHTS cut in, trying to get some more of answer out of the visitor. He coloured himself surprised when it worked. The girl was really out of it.

"Uh, it was all dark. Like a shadow, but it was like− I dunno. All tentacley, with long pointy teeth and−"

"Shadow?" The older Nightmaren frowned, cutting into Maurisa’s description.

"Yeah! It was afraid of the light coming from my hands."

The jester’s eyes shot open. "Your Ideya?" Maurisa nodded with a tired smile.

Owl joined the duo, also noticed something was something off with Maurisa’s words. "What happened to this... shadow?"

"When I grabbed something inside it and it exploded."

"I see. That’s certainly interesting." Both Owl and NiGHTS exchanged troubled glances. The visitor spoke up.

"Will he be okay?"

A tired smile quirked the jester’s lips, "I think so." NiGHTS reassured with a firm nod and a familiar white ghost popped up beside the girl not a second later.

When the awakeners had taken the girl home, NiGHTS immediately turned to Owl.

"Shadows can't harm visitors, they can only scare. That was not a shadow that attacked them."

"If it had been a shadow it wouldn’t be able to exist here either. They can’t enter Nightopias, the energies from the Ideya’s barrier would instantaneously wipe them out."

"Yes, I know. And didn’t she mention something about teeth? It must have been something solid to do this−" NiGHTS trailed off and looked down at the unconscious ‘Maren in his arms, Owl did this also.

"There's something different about that girl. For some reason I think she's involved with _that_." The bird nodded, gesturing towards healed injuries.

"There's no way it could have fully healed so quickly, it went right through him." The purple Nightmaren felt a surge of frustration bubble up within him, "He's low on energy, but besides that and the scars it’s like he’s been untouched!"

"I wonder how long her stay with us will be." Owl sighed.

"Visitors never last very long anymore. It's sad. They're lives in reality aren't what they use to be."

"I guess only time will tell."


	4. A1

The vapors draping this pool lay still. It sat immobile, like a transparent blanket of grey suffocating the dying life around the water’s edge. The toxic gas only remained slightly visible to the naked eye and in this state it posed less of a hazard to anyone exposed. Some spots however remained submerged under thicker billows, shielding portions of rocky shore in ghostly clouds.

It was then that a first-level Nightmaren landed in a crouch at the border of the crag. Overlooking the body of water below, it scanned the area which lay void of any life both moving and stationary.

This gas, as was discovered by some foolish Second-Level, turned out to be just as dangerous to Nightmaren as it was to Nightopia. Though it had been an interesting plan of Master Wiseman’s, it left room to wonder how horrifically things could have gone if they had all inhaled the contaminants.

The individual currently grounded on the rocks glanced upward and over her shoulder, spotting another of her rank reluctantly following. It seemed they weren’t moving fast enough for her liking.

"Come on, Ree-san!" She hollered at them in a soprano, feminine tone.

The other caught up seconds later, heaving a long sigh. Not from physical exhaustion however, but the mental. At this point he was silently wishing that his master had disposed of him instead of throwing him into the metaphorical pit with this _new creation_ of his. The red Nightmaren responded, hissing through his teeth.

"Coget, you’re really beginning to get on my nerves. I told you to _stop calling me that._ " Somehow this imbecile exceeded the loathsomeness of his ex-partner by extensive heights. A swarm of disreputable emotions attempted to crawl up to the surface before he shoved them back down again. The Nightmaren Lord cursed at himself quietly before clearing his mind. That colourful fool should been the last person crossing his mind right now.  It was _almost_ painful to think about him now.

Reala composed himself before his companion could catch a glimpse of his suddenly expressive stature and proceeded to chant in his head. _This will be over soon, this will be over soon_ −

"Hey Ree-San! Come look!"

His mantra collapsed around him and he groaned.

_Oh good lord. What now._

Initially, they had been sent to scout out survivors. _Absolutely ridiculous,_ were Reala’s thoughts. The norm in Nightmaren society was to leave the weak behind, but the master wasn’t as strong as he once was. Some said he was too weak to create new creations, which Reala could silently agree with.

Coget had been created half formed, with pieces missing after all.

It was a disgusting sight, him being forced to witness the process going entirely wrong. The screaming and disembodied limbs made him shiver reluctantly. When she came out of the mess, parts of her weren’t even her own. Some were scraps from destroyed Second-Levels. Others, like her eye, had been completely misplaced and stitched over. Her entire physic was a patchwork quilt.  

Reala hovered over to the youngling’s location which lay closer to the fog, grumbling over his irritations just out of Coget’s earshot. She jabbed the air with a finger, pointing down towards the shore of the pond.

The draping sleeves she wore swayed in a disgustingly enthusiastic way and Reala’s eye twitched. The fascinated stretch of her face made him growl deep in his throat when it altered. _That curious look._ He hated this expression on this character more than anything. The circumstances of him being permanently stuck with it now made it all the worse.

To top everything off, her accent drove him ballistic with frustration. Wiseman just _had_ to go and royally fuck up her vocal cords as well. Japanese? _Really?_ He wasn’t particularly fond of Asian languages. The Latin derived tongues always sat more appealingly with him and it was enjoyable to hear them spoken. After first hearing the high-pitched octave of her voice after her _Creation Day_ , it took all of his will power not to rip out each and every stitch holding the nuisance together. The same urge to cause bodily harm began to rise in him again right now, but instead of going right for the other ‘Maren’s face, he resentfully glanced over the ledge.  

A small figure lying on the rocks below caught his attention instantly, even with the small billows of fog blurring his vision.

 _Probably a victim of the gas_. Was his conclusion and he squinted with the futile attempt to see more detail. Was it a human? It could have been a very small child by the looks of it, but it was hard to distinguish any fine features. The colour seemed off too. More blue then peach.

Before Reala could get his opinion about the matter out in the air, he looked to his left to find his companion not where he’d left her. Reala’s mouth gaped at the vacant spot beside him before his eyes snapped into action, beginning a frantic hunt for the idiot. It took him a long moment of searching to realize that Coget had already landed by the body. It was her excited squeal that let him discover that.

"It's a Nightmaren! Do you think it’s dead?"

If it was a Nightmaren and the body was still there, that meant no, it wasn’t dead. “No, you dunce.”

Coget squatted lower, and innocently began to prod at the body with her long claws. Reala, in the meantime, disengaged from his perch above to land at the feet of the figure.

If his race had owned any internal organs, now would have been the suitable time for him to experience a heart attack.

The petite, body lay on its back against the uneven rock. Most of its figure remained shrouded by a sopping, chaotic veil of black and violet hair. It was plainly noticeable to both First-Levels that underneath, the body was unclothed. Comparing the size of it, a fully grown Nightopian would have been a tad smaller if laid side by side.

Coget turned it over quite gently and her roughened hands brushed most of the matted silk to the side. This revealed its skin tone, one mutually shared with the red-hatted jester looming over it. The body possessed no neck or wrists either. Something definitely common in a First-Level model; sparse as they were.

This small creature disturbed Reala in almost every single imaginative way that one could think of. A dreadful sprout of thought crept into his mind while he gazed down at it.

_Could it be? No that’s preposterous −_

"Oh, she’s waking up!" Reala nearly leaped ten feet away when Coget's squeal upended his train of disorderly horrors.

The serene face of this unknown Nightmaren contorted and with it, her arms and legs stretched with awkward mobility. A garbling sound bubbled from its mouth and the mangled First-Level at its side instantly reacted.

Coget cooed, running her claws through the tangle of hair in a way that made the other watching gag. "Oh. The poor lil’ thing."

The tiny Nightmaren fought to open its eyes, as if they’d been glued shut long before. Reala took notice of a royal blue hinting under its lashes before it winced and closed them against the dull light. Reala’s entire body tensed. That was a very familiar shade of blue. One he wished would stop coming back to haunt him.

Apparently this was karma’s new way of jeering, _‘Oh yeah bitch! Take my divine retribution up the ass and be sure to enjoy it!’_

Now he was personifying Karma. This was a sad day indeed.

"I've never seen her before. Strange. Do you recognize her?"

_Her?_

Reala’s partner puzzled to herself and continued to stroke the creature’s hair in a shockingly tender way. Coget had been alarmingly hectic since being introduced to her post in the ranks, but now her exuberance had been calmed by this one, insignificant being. For some reason the unconscious Nightmaren under her claws seemed to bring out a strange instinct within her, uncommon to the majority of her kind.

After the fourth brush of Coget’s hand stroking just over its lashes, the large blue eyes of the Nightmaren shot open to their full size.

Just to Reala's horror, the being looked his way first.

Perhaps it was because he’d been staring at it the entire time, but in turn he redirected his gaze to the lake on their right. Coget hadn’t been paying his odd reaction any attention and for that Reala was grateful.

"Hey sweetie. Can you sit up?" She sounded like a mother soothing her child. If his entire world wasn’t crashing around his ears, Reala would have slapped her for it. At least her voice captured the smaller Nightmaren’s attention and dragged the curious gaze away from him.

"No. Let's take her to Wiseman. Maybe he'll know− _something_." The words slipped out of Reala’s mouth before he could stop them and grimaced. _Damn that loyalty complex._

Coget nodded to him absently, not really paying him any mind. It astounded him at how quiet she had gotten. He observed grimly, but with a touch of relief. _I’m going to need to take notes if I want to shut her up in the future. Might as well start now._

The small Nightmaren sat up from her laying position and proceeded to stare about in dumb wonder. She did however pay extra attention to the duo who had discovered her. Reala glanced down at the unknown creation, noticing the dazed expression it had, zoning both in and out. _Perhaps it’s brain dead?_ He definitely hoped that was the case.

"Do you have a name?" Coget asked slowly, her voice dropping to a maternal quality. Its face remained blank with a sliver of inquisitiveness peeking through. It did however attempt to move its lips, but articulation refused work in its favor. When only a distorted clutter of sounds muttered forth, both of the taller Nightmares glanced at each other and sighed. _Clearly our answer has been given._ Reala had a feeling Coget was thinking the same.

His partner’s face lit up, a sign that he should probably just abandon the other First-Level here on her own and refuse to be a part of whatever she plotted. Wiseman, however, would have his head if he returned alone.

"Hmmmmmm. Name ideas− Reala-san, do you have any?" She inquired. Her round, nose less face wrinkled in thought, "She at least needs a name."

This question not only surprised him because it was an absurd and completely out of the blue, but for a different reason all together.

Only 6 day’s old and she could think of something so pointless in contrast to hunting Ideya off the top of her head? What Coget inquired though did manage to stir something inside of him and Reala’s mind froze up with the memory.

Someone he knew had asked him a similar question long, long ago. It was a conversation from the past, much like the many others he hoped to forget.

_"Hey, Ree?" Reala found his partner on the roof of the castle, sitting in uncharacteristic silence for nearly five minutes now._

_"What is it, NiGHTS?" The normally talkative jester startled him with his downcast tone._

_"If you were to name someone, what would you name them?"_

_Of course. This must have something to do with the creation of the Second-Level they just witnessed. Reala could only assume._

_"What kind of a question is that?"_

_"Awn, don't be so mean. It's just a question."_

_Reala’s exasperated response was a little harsh, but natural for him. Why was this useless topic so important? To be honest, Reala had no idea how to respond, so he shot the question right back._

_"Fine, but first, what would YOU name someone?"_

_"Well, if it was a boy, maybe, Renhet.” Hah, there was irony behind that name. Purity in a Nightmaren. The whole idea was an oxymoron. Reala pried further._

_"And a girl? As if it matters, we are genderless you know."_

_"Ummmm, I’m not sure− and of course I know that! You don't have to point out the obvious."_

_Reala let a chuckle slip, the other’s frustration amused him._

_"What?"_

_"Why are you thinking about names anyways, NiGHTS?"_

_"Hey! You still haven't answered my question!"_

_"You're changing the subject."_

_Suddenly the violet Jester looked sheepish, "Whatever."_

_Reala hummed to himself, deciding to humor his brother. "Well, I guess if it was feminine, Akila seems suitable." It was a name meaning intelligence, something that he appealed to. NiGHTS didn’t speak for a long while, but eventually whispered._

_"It's pretty, I like it."_

_Raala scoffed, not sure how else to react to the seriousness of the other’s tone. "Seriously?"_

_"Yeah."−_

"Reala-san!" The Nightmaren in name left his recollection to discover Coget shaking him by the shoulders. "Why're you spacing out for? It's freaking me out!" She whined and Reala shoved the other away. He still appeared dazed and felt it too. A smirk quirked at the corner of his lips. How refreshing it was to see the newbie squirm. This rare occurrence of tranquility within him really put her off some. _Good._

"Akila, perhaps?" He suggested, a quiet mutter being all he could get out. Coget paused, clearly passing this through her twisted judgment and Reala braced himself, knowing what would come.

"KYYAAAAA! IT'S PERFECT! SO CUTE!"

Man, if only she would explode in another fashion that _wouldn’t_ require the use of her mouth.

"From now on your name's going to be Akila! Okay?" Coget grinned down at the newest addition to the group.

"ah." The little ‘Maren replied. It also attempted a little nod, but the motion was so lethargic Reala almost expected its face to plunge forward and pass out on the spot.

"Well, come on then. You'd better tag along with us." The feminine ‘Maren radiated enthusiasm as she bellowed it out to the world. Her more masculine partner winced before shooting her a glare. "Stand up!" She instructed, hands gesturing upwards.

The Nightmaren −now known as Akila− trembled as she pulled herself up onto stubby legs, but the weakened limbs wouldn’t allow it and she wobbled backwards. Reala caught her by the shoulder before the Nightmaren could stumbled into the pool at her back.

"Maybe one of us should carry you." he sighed, until it occurred to him what his mouth just spewed and knew the consequences to follow.

Akila smiled shyly, or in a more accurate sense to him, feebly, and proceeded to lift her hands up to him. Almost like how a human toddler would ask for a lift. _That cheeky little brat._ She didn’t seem scared of them at all.

 

He seized her none too gently under the arms and picked her up with a snarl. Reala’s eyes widened a fraction in disgust when she cuddled into his large, phlox-hued collar. Akila’s hands clung to the feathers underneath the neckwear and The Nightmaren Lord tried not to snap at the youngling in his hold.

Coget looked astounded by what she saw, but was surprisingly wise enough not to open her mouth. Out of the week since her creation date, Coget came to the conclusion that her partner had some sort of stick up his ass and an ego that could swallow the entirety of Human’s Earth. Why the master had placed her with Reala was beyond comprehension, but she tried to make the best it.

This didn’t change the fact that his new development of character had her at a loss.

Seeing the smaller figure pressing against Reala stoked a new fire of questions within her brain. She wasn’t stupid. _Why do they look so− similar?_

~~~~~

By the time the trio approached Nightmare, Akila had fallen asleep.

 _Of course, in my arms no less._ Reala added to himself bitterly. It was unbelievable how much this thing could _cling_ to you. 

“It’s soooo cute." Coget squealed for the second time in their short travel. _Third times the charm. Then, I’m going to throw it._ He briefly wondered why he hadn’t already.

This entire mission had been tremendously aggravating. Now he was reaching the end of his rope. _What in Wiseman’s name has this day turned into?_ He sighed, trying to distract himself with thoughts of his bed and sleep. They found a survivor that neither of them recognized the identity of. He knew though, with faint dread that something was ironic about this _Akila_.

Man what he wouldn’t give for some peace and quiet at that moment.

Or maybe something to rip apart? Yes, that would be nice as well.

His partner was almost adhered to his side as much as the doll-like Nightmaren in his arms. Once or twice he had to slap her hands away.

Oh what he wouldn’t _give_ to have something to rip apart…

A nagging question reared its ugly head at him when they finally reached the small, graying courtyard within Nightmare’s grounds.

Who would present Akila to the master?

Of course Coget would probably jump at the chance if asked, but he proceeded to inquire anyway. "Are you going to take her in? Or shall I?" He inquired gruffly, just loud enough for the other to hear.

Even if there was a ninety-eight percent chance of her agreeing, he simply had to know. This Nightmaren resembled Realafar more then what he was comfortable with. The master would surely notice and question if he saw them side by side. If his assumptions were correct about its origins, Reala hoped Wiseman would show indifference towards the situation; or else his life-blood may be plastering the pillars of his master’s void fairly soon.

Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.

Maybe he could even bend the scenario to his will? What if it _did_ come down to whether Akila was created on purpose or not? If that were to occur and it probably would, maybe Master Wiseman would see Akila as an offering; just another Ideya hunting tool, courtesy of his loyal subject. Her mind could be melded after all, right? It was already wiped clean anyway.

"Sure! Well, I'm the one that found her, duhhh." Coget exclaimed, allowing Reala to once again jump free of his worried stupor. She continued to blather on in awe, "Maybe he'll even let me keep her. Oh that would be so cool! I’d be like a− what do those visitors call them again Reala-san? Oh, right. A Mum!"

Reala’s only visible response was a grimace. If Akila’s mind was molded by this individual alone− _good Lord…_ He didn’t want to witness the outcome. Perhaps supervising the fresh clay in the kiln wouldn’t be _too_ bad of a commitment to make.   

Through Coget’s unrelenting chatter, Akila stirred around in his grip and snuggled closer into Reala collar. The Nightmaren Lord gagged.

As they landed by the main doors of the castle, the youngling in his arms yawned wide. Both of its tiny fists rubbed the X markings on her eyelids.

                Coget noticed Akila waking from her slumber and she reached out to Reala for the smaller Nightmaren. Akila _thankfully_ reached out to the offered arms, making the transfer a lot easier.

"Come on sweetheart, let’s go see Master Wiseman." The newer model cooed and all three of them made for the epicenter of the structure.

The abyss known as Wiseman’s lair.

The corridors twisted and turned after they entered the massive building until they came to the towering doors. These, in which lead to their Master and an imminent verdict. Reala began to feel even more anxious about this situation than before. He kept telling himself nothing would go wrong. He was going to survive this.

But there was a high chance that once Akila and Coget went in, only one of them would come out. Then he’d be next.

Reala gulped, watched rigidly as Coget open the chamber doors and closed them behind her.

**~~~~~**

**_"Coget,"_** A booming voice echoed about the room after the doors closed with a booming reverberation. **_"You have not requested to speak with me. What is so important that you would disturb my work, creation?"_** Coget instantly went down on one knee and bowed her head in respect. Even with Akila in one arm, this wasn’t difficult to achieve.

The foreboding tone of his voice sent icy shivers through her very core. It was also a challenge. A struggle to keep up a calm demeanor and suitable posture in his presence. Serious, quirk-free sentences and stoic expression was her partner’s thing, not hers.  

"Forgive me, Master Wiseman." She placed Akila beside her, while offering the smaller Nightmaren an arm to hold onto. Without the ability to fly and the bottomless expanse of darkness below them, Akila obediently clung to the offered limb. She even attempted to bow, observing the other Nightmaren do so, but it was clumsy and she almost lost her grip on the silky sleeve of her caretaker. "While on our mission we found an unfamiliar creation that looks to be of Nightmaren origins. She has appeared to have had her memory wiped due to the gas." Coget, tried to keep her head strait as she spoke, but the more she spoke, the comfortable she felt about her wild idea.

 ** _"Hmmm."_** A large mass of grey rose from the darkness below before a disembodied hand appeared. Five others followed, each implanted with a glowing eye in the palms. All three pairs focused in on the awaiting subject and slightly squinted. After a few long seconds, which seemed like hours in Coget’s opinion, the remaining portion of Wiseman rose from the endless depths as a massive jeweled being in navy robes.

When one considered the terms of giant, their master was a God. Coget dwarfed his largest finger in comparison. The jester in question glanced at her tiny ward and was relieved to see that their master’s appearance hadn’t frightened her off. Actually, she seemed quite enthralled by the grandeur of his figure. Mouth parted in awe, her large eyes seemed to dart everywhere they could reach.

It was a moment or two before Wiseman spoke again, **_"Can it speak?"_** was his question. The eyes continued to rove the room, still investigating the little Nightmaren who clung to the arm of the other.  

"No Master Wiseman," Coget replied. "We had to give it a name ourselves."

_"W-Wiseman."_

There was a heavy pause in the room and it took a very sluggish moment for Coget to grasp where the voice had come from. It was only after a quick double take towards the youngling that she gasped out, “Did you just? –I −I swear my Lord! That's the first time she’s ever spoken in my presence or Reala’s!−“

**_“Reala was there with you? Why is he not also presenting this discovery?”_ **

Coget inhaled a started breath of air and fumbled, “Actually, Master, I was wondering if I could take it under my wing. It seems to be of First-Level model and I believe she might have… potential?”

She felt like burying herself into a hole and never coming out again. Coget had come up with that on the spot, looking at Akila− she did resemble a First-Level, well, in shape anyway. Size was a different story. 

Another resonating **_"Hmmm."_** Echoed from the god, making the pondering Nightmaren wince. Wiseman seemed to be interested. That was definitely a good thing. She hoped. **_"Let me examine it. It does not fly?"_**

                “It’s aerodynamic, master, I do believe it can be taught.”

One of the large hands lowered to Akila silently instructing for Coget to place smaller Nightmaren on the platform. Akila putting up no resistance but glancing back at the larger Nightmaren however, she seemed to be unsure of what to do.

Coget bobbed her head in the hand’s direction. "Go on and watch out for the eye, okay?" She reassured and the little Nightmaren climbed aboard. The hand pulled away, up to a higher altitude. The other five appendages swarmed Akila as she sat, allowing them to get a closer look. The observer down below noticed no fear in the youngling’s eyes, just faint curiosity. Wiseman's hand circled the little being once, then twice, until he spoke again.

 ** _"I have no memory of creating this nightmare."_** He confessed with an utmost frustration and befuddlement. At this statement, Coget to raise a stitched brow. **_"You say it was found like this?"_** She nodded in response, wondering why his mood had suddenly flipped to fascination. **_"Its name?"_** He continued to speak and Coget answered, feeling a lot more hopeful about this whole thing.

"Akila, Master." Another **_“hmmmm”_** followed this until−

**_"Very well. Until its memory is restored, you will take responsibility for it. If it fails to bring in good results while in a hunt, then it will be put out of its misery. Do I make myself entirely sound?"_ **

"Yes, Master." Her optimism took a leap for the skies in the most pleasant of ways.

**_"Good. This anonymous creation might have potential in the future. You will take place as her Guardian. "_ **

Coget's face cracked a smile, her increase of excitement winning her over. "I couldn't thank you enough Master."

 ** _"I'll have some new garments made and sent down to your quarters. She will be placed with the other experimentations by next week. Now leave me at peace. There is work that needs my attention."_** With that said, Wiseman sank below into the nothingness of which he came.

**~~~~~**

Coget left the room with Akila hoisted her arms, a stoic expression masking her joy. Reala −not knowing why he hadn’t just left well alone in the first place and left− spotted them both from his spot against the far wall.

When Coget caught a glimpse of him a smile twitched at her lips and she strolled over. _Great. Now she thinks she has the audacity to laugh at me. This is pitiful. How far have I fallen?_ The other First-Level muddled with his indignity while waiting for them to approach. Better yet though, it seemed as if they had passed the test.

_But− Did he not notice?_

Coget stopped abruptly before him, her new charge held up in one arm. It was time to hear it.

"Well? Out with it.”

"Well, well, Reala-san. I’m surprised you stuck around.” She leered and his arising glare deepened. Coget let out a thunderous and startling whoop, making the older Nightmaren jump. "I'm her new Guardian! Hahaha!" After the initial shock, the Nightmaren Lord waited until his partner ebbed into silence. Reala deadpanned in Akila’s direction.

"It was nice knowing you, kid. You’ll be dead by the morning."

Akila blinked, obviously clueless and the Nightmaren holding her up posed in mock hurt.

"Whaaaaat? You have no faith in me?" Akila just kept looking at pendant under Reala’s collar, not seeming to pay the conversation any attention.

Indifferent was the best way to describe his expression as Reala sighed, "Even if I told you yes, it wouldn’t do you any favors." He took this as his key to leave for the evening and turned to head down the left hall. “Good luck, _guardian._ ” With a lazy, half-hearted wave, Reala casually flew off down the corridor. 

Coget stuck out her tongue after his retreating back and hoisted Akila up a little higher on her bosom. The smaller Nightmare had begun to doze off again during the short exchange and she sighed. It was time to retire for the night.

As she headed off in the same direction Reala had gone, Coget whispered to the body in her arms. "You'll be staying with me for now until you get settled in the Procreation ward, okay?" A stifled mumble was all she got and the warm sensation it stoked in her chest made the First-Level smile. It wasn’t like the smaller one would understand her anyway. Coget flew around another bend and eventually came to her door at the top of the North tower. Proceeding to unlock it with her energy signature, she headed on inside.

**~~~~~**

Reala watched as they disappeared around the corner. He felt distant. Faint even. It wasn’t until he was out of sight that he let his walls drop and the anxiety overtook him. _He hadn’t noticed? But it MUST have been obvious!_ A sickening feeling overwhelmed the Nightmaren. Thinking positively was beginning to become a chore, but he needed to keep trying. _Maybe the Master HAS noticed. Maybe I’m not in trouble at all. But why didn’t he call me into the room? If he knew he at least would make me aware? Right?_ He paused and shuttered his eyes, pressing his back into the cold stone. _Deep breaths, Reala._ He told himself. _Let it all come in stride._

_~~~~~_

Akila received her new garments the next morning.

 Coget sighed when a knock at the door signaled the Second-Level messenger’s arrival. Clothing didn’t matter much to most Nightmaren, as all of them were hermaphroditic and there wasn’t anything exterior to conceal. However some individual’s −like Coget− still felt uncomfortable with out _something_ on. Shameful as it was to admit, considering her unabashed character.

In Akila’s case, without any garments on she looked as pathetic as a Nightopian missing its wings. The little being wasn’t just petite, she was frail looking too. Of course, one could see this as useful when catching soft-hearted visitors off their guard, but within the castle walls she was at a risk. It was as if her exposed figure wore a universal sign saying _Eat Me._

Earlier that morning while they waited, Coget decided to test the little Nightmaren’s strength by asking Akila to push against her extended fist. Originally the idea was suggested to quell their rising boredom as they waited, but Coget was also curious to know what her dependent was capable of.

Of course that was until her back had hit the floor.

Without a good brace, Akila was still able to force the other off the side of the bed using only an average amount of vigor. The results were surprising to Coget and she hadn’t seen it coming. If Akila’s scrawny little arms weren’t shaking due to the weakened state she was in, Coget assumed that they could very well be equals in strength. That, of course, was an estimate made by an inexperienced Nightmaren. However, it was a relief to know that Akila might stand a chance if ever faced with danger.

Now that the wait was over, it was time to get down to business. As Coget carried the various articles to the bed, Akila scrutinized them in a precautious manner from her seat. At first, Coget thought she might jump up and run so she pointed at the clothing and then her as if silently asking permission. When no negative reply came, the cloths were placed beside the smaller Nightmaren and Coget knelt down, beginning to work.

Over all, Akila accepted the other Nightmaren’s assistance and the undershirt was effortlessly shoved over her shoulders. The vest and detached sleeves soon followed. After her oddly proportioned feet were booted, Coget’s gaze glanced up at the hat lying on her mattress and then back at the ridiculously long hair draped about the round face. Looking down on her guardian from above, Akila’s eyes also darted to the hat, noticing the other’s attention shifting. This all caused the larger of the two to hum.

“Maybe we should cut your hair, hun. I don’t think it will fit." There was just no way that mass of purple and black would stay in place beneath the headwear unless tamed, however the repudiation Coget received right after speaking stunned her.

Akila let out a loud wail. Covering her head, she leaped from the mattress and ran for the farthest side of the room. From there, the smaller Nightmaren assaulted the other with large, pleading eyes and Coget winced away, hands raised.

"Okay, Okay! But Aki, we need to get that hat on somehow." Coget groaned, forcing her eye away from the heart-crushing look. "Trust me, I really don't wanna cut it either, I love your hair."

The larger Nightmaren then thought for a long moment. Maybe there was a way− _Oh!_

"I know!"  Coget’s abrupt movement caused Akila to jump in her little corner. In a split second her guardian was on the opposite side of the room and pressing her hand against the colourfully stitched wallpaper. A brightly lit line drew itself into a rectangular shape, fading instantly after. The quadrilateral slid forward, revealing a drawer and immediately Coget began to rummage through it. Akila uncoiled from her safe-spot and was able to get a few steps closer before her guardian pulled free two multi-coloured ribbons.

"Here we go!" Coget turned and was able to grab the tiny Nightmaren before any more absconding could happen. She tied Akila's hair into pigtails and laughed at how awkward it made her head look. The shorter of the two frowned, causing her lip to protrude in a pout. The effect it gave transformed the other’s laughing into high-pitched giggles. "Oh, none of that! It’s cute. Now, for the hat." Gasping for air, Coget shoved Akila's divided and currently disciplined hair into each of the of the headwear’s protrusions, positioning everything snuggly into place.

A couple seconds after silently examining her handwork, Coget volubly snorted. “You look like a feminized Reala.”

Akila tilted her head in the most adorably clueless way at this statement and it made the other chortle loudly. Those expressions were going to kill her one day.

“Don’t worry dear. The concept looks plenty better on you anyway.” She tugged playfully at her protégé’s purple and black stripped hat. Hell, it even integrated the same cut and style as Reala’s. Being a Nightmaren who considered needlework an art, it truly did look nice on her. At least the vest was original. The silver trimming along its edges really highlighted the collaged squares of crimson and violet quite nicely. Impressive indeed. It looked like Wiseman actually _cared_ to put effort into this one. _HAH!_ Man, the others were right, he was getting lazy these days.

She frowned when a sudden realization came to her and she mutely gasped. Nobody else knew about Akila yet. The excitement Coget felt was a rushing tidal wave.

 _Time to show off the newcomer!_ A smirk stretched the stitching along her cheeks and Akila looked up at her peculiarly.

"Now that this battle’s over with, let's grab some food." Snatching the smaller Nightmaren’s hand, she left the room in a hurry, barely remembering to seal her door.

**~~~~~**

Akila had already gotten use to the presence of a hand dragging her about. Her new guardian’s room was a spectacular sight to behold. Especially if you were awake enough to pay attention. Everything was covered in multi-coloured patchwork from the walls, to the furniture, even the ceiling was plastered with it.

The clothing Coget had dressed her in felt comfortable to say the least, but as soon as her hair became the topic on stage, she panicked. Akila couldn’t really explain why, either vocally or psychologically, but she felt defensive over her hair. It was a part of her and she shivered at the thought of chopping it off. Thankful for her new guardian’s solution, Akila knew she could live with it being tied back, however the restraining nature of the hat would take some getting used to. Why was it even necessary to wear? She continued to speculate wordlessly until Coget finally slowed her pace. Akila hadn’t realized the oncoming sound of pattering feet or jumbling of voices until they arrived at a large, stone archway opening up the left wall.

Coget flew casually into the next openly-spaced room of colossal proportions.

Nightmaren of all ranks, sizes, colours and models littered the chamber like an overly stuffed school cafeteria. Which was quite ironic in a way, considering the long tables had been set up in rows and an identical surface piled with food lay against the most distant wall. Very few turned their heads as the pair entered. Most were deeply within conversation or did not have the required mental span to be interested.

A little disgruntled by this, Coget glanced down at her ward and wasn’t surprised with what she saw. Akila’s minuscule form shrunk back against the chaos to hide behind her guardian. Her eyes had widened almost comically so before darting about the room, definitely not sure what to make of her new surroundings. Even though Akila’s posture seemed overwhelmed, there was still a lick of astonishment in her eyes.

"WOAH! WISEMAN SHRUNK REALA!" Akila jumped like a frightened animal and huddled closer to Coget’s boot when one of them took notice of her. This also alerted the rest of the table’s occupants.

The same Nightmaren with a seemingly abhorrent voice rose quickly from his spot two tables away after speaking. It took a few very long seconds for him to untangle himself from his vibrant orange cape and− Akila blinked when he turned to face them. This one didn't _have_ a body. Coget giggled at the other as he approached. Apparently there seemed to be nothing afraid of. 

"It's not Reala, Jackle-san, she’s new.” 

"Really?" His eyes were wide and attentive on their subject for a split second. Akila was just about to mirror him back. Perhaps getting a little closer wouldn’t hur−

"That’s weird." Jackle shrugged, dispassionately as if totally losing interest and turned to fly back toward the tables.

Aki tilted her head at this abrupt move and raised a brow.

_What an oddball._

They both drifted forward and followed _Jackle_ back to his table. They stood at the end of it, getting a view of all its occupants.

"It looked way too delicate to be Reala anyway." Spoke one of the others present at the table. The other two were thrice the height of Coget vertically and horizontally, both in the shapes of giant beach balls. One of them owned a large bust and bunny ears, while the other possessed clownish attire and wiry arms.

"Morning to you to, Donbalon-san. Puffy-san− Oh, where's the other−" Coget looked around them to locate a smaller Nightmaren counterpart at the size of a bizu-ball.

"Ah! There you are. I think you’ve almost doubled in size since that last time I saw you." She grinned. It didn't seem to be paying attention to Coget. Instead he seemed fixated on the being clinging to her legs.

"Who's that?" It asked and pointed a chubby arm boldly in Akila’s direction. This caused the new addition to wince and dig in her nails.

"Oh, this is Akila, Zabulon. I’ve just been assigned as her guardian until she grows." The smaller ball paused in thought after Coget finished speaking and appeared to be processing what he had heard. Eventually Zabulon spoke again, sounding irresolute when he did.

"So, you’re not her mommy? Is she going to live in the ward with us?" This caused a sputter about the table consisting of choked on drinks, muffled gasps and amused snorts. 

"N− no! Of course not! But, I will be taking care of her, uh…" Coget’s face began to discolor as she looked off to the side, trying to hide her mortification. A mass of snickers erupted across the table. This seemed to completely unfazed the younger Nightmaren once more and he grinned gleefully at the other youngling, still shying herself away.

"Okay. Let’s play!" He bounced around in excitement and Akila gasped, tensing up like a cat. Coget could feel the sharp little claws digging in again and she bent down to unlatch the other before she made any holes.

 After prying the little hands away she knelt fully and smiled at the nervous wreck. It looked like Akila was torn between fear and curiosity, concerning where this was all going. Coget decided it was time for a little encouragement.

"Go on Aki, have some fun. Loosen up a little, okay?" As gently as possible, she nudged her little protégé towards the other. Eventually they were running and bounced around the room. Akila didn't seem to know what was going on, but she did seem to enjoy the new aspect of _play_.

Coget sat with the rest of the group and began to replenish her energy levels. They spent a good twenty minutes chatting and gossiping like the bunch of human girls they weren’t until Puffy sighed.

“The new addition should be nice for the Procreations in the ward.” Coget munched on a piece of fruit, listening contently to Second-Level as she spoke. “You said you found her, huh? What did Wiseman have to say about that?”

A swallow later and Coget paused before speaking, “Wiseman hadn’t seen her before. I’m just happy he let me keep her.”

“I’m _surprised_ he let you keep her. What are you, seven days old now?” She shot Donbalon a good natured glare and smacked his spherical side.

“What the hell does that matter? It’s not hard to do. She’s an adorable little thing.”

“Yes, well _adorable_ isn’t going to cut it if you want Wiseman to keep her around. I hope you’re aware of that. Zabu’s been contributing the hunts, even though he’s one of the test subjects.” The clown bit a large chunk out of whatever he was eating −Coget couldn’t identify it from her viewpoint− and she hummed to herself as his words spurred a question from her.

"So, is the _experimenting_ going well on your end? I heard the other Procreation subjects are healthy." Was her new inquiry. The larger Nightmaren two looked down at her to respond.

                "Yes, he's healthy, but we need to wait until he fully matures." 

“I see.”

A noticeable silence had occurred around the table, especially in Puffy’s direction. Usually the more feminine ball of fun had issues keeping her gossip-hole shut and this sudden change made the atmosphere queasy at best.

Coget’s face split into a devious grin. _Time to change that._

“So, how does it work then? The whole, _reproducing_ thing. I’ve been wondering.” Both Puffy and Donbalon flinched simultaneously and it almost triggered Coget into dropping her innocent poker face. _‘Cause like hell, this is an important topic here._

She almost snickered when Puffy’s face began to brighten pink. "It's, quite an awkward subject to talk about." The Second-Level began−

"I'M BAAAAAaaaaaaCK!"

Jackle rejoined the group. None of them noticed his sudden absence and they all jumped during abrupt entrance. When in most cases the majority would groan and hope that he would vanish again, the interruption felt totally welcome after that gauche turn of discussion. "Oh, Yeah! GUESS WHO JUST ROLLED OUT OF HIS HOLE?"

Sure enough, they all caught glimpses of Reala making his way toward the growing group. _Looking as_ cheerful _as usual._ Coget noted when his face came into sight. Sometimes she wondered if it was all a front he threw up so he could appear more menacing. But hey, who was she to argue. Getting him riled up was forming into an enjoyable hobby of hers. 

"Good morning, Ree-saaaan!" Coget beamed, purposely stretching out the ‘A’ in her programed accent. The desired effect was reached and his eye twitched. Yes, this was going to be a beautiful morning indeed.

“Oh, don’t _Good Morning_ me. I went to your dorm to look for you but you were already gone.”

Akila paused in her playing when she heard the familiar voice and looked back over at the table. She’d been having so much fun everything had been tuned out around her. As soon as her eyes caught the sight of the red and black first-level, her face lit up like a light bulb and she ran towards them. 

"Reala-san!" She called out and waved her small hand above her to catch his attention.

He froze.

They froze.

And Coget's only eye nearly popped out of her face.

Reala stared down the approaching figure as if it were their Lord and all-knowing Master prancing about the room in lingerie. It looked like he was about to say something, but instead shut his mouth. The same process was preformed twice more, then three times, until Akila stood only a meter away, beaming up at him. The long silence officially ending after Reala’s eyes darted to Coget’s in a cold glare.

“So I’m guessing you’re behind this, hm? Well isn’t that a _mature_ little speech quirk.” Coget flinched hearing the frigid snarl and in return a timid smile touched her lips. Reala continued to glower at her, his expression becoming darker by the second.

_Okay, maybe today isn’t a good day to test his limits._

"I guess she’s picked that up from me, huh?” An anxious chuckle managed to leave her, “Would you rather her call you _sama_ , or _dono_?−”

“I’d rather she’d call me neither!”

“Reala-sama?” Akila cocked her head to the side as she gazed up at them. This effectively interrupted the argument and both of the higher levels looked down at her.

Coget snickered, “Apparently she’s made the decision for you.”

Reala responded with an irritated growl and crossed his arms. If it were possible for him to shoot beams of death out of his eyes, both Akila and Coget would be _very_ dead indeed. "Alright then. I’d rather get down to business so I can leave this juvenile hell-hole. I've been instructed to take Akila with me on a little scouting mission. Alone."

"Wait− already?" _Alone? Wait…_ “Really, now? A _scouting_ mission?” She narrowed her eye right back at him and he seemed to catch onto her qualms. An irritated sigh hissed from the general and he snarled.

“Eldamara caught something significant enough for our attentions. Master Wiseman ordered me to take a look-see at her trial run and report. While I would rather take care of this matter _on my own_ , seeing as it would be _a lot_ faster, he insisted I took the _… new recruit_."

Boy, did he _ever_ appear _delighted_.

A huff signaling acquiescence left the guardian and she peered down at the little Nightmaren gazing up at them. It looked like she was trying to grasp their conversation, but with no luck.

"Akila? You heard him right? You’re going to go on a trial run with Reala- _sama_. Okay?”A splutter of laughter almost escaped her after hearing another warning growl from her partner. Akila needed a few moments to comprehend Cogets words and in the end she nodded, clutching Reala's hand.

The Nightmaren Lord visibly shuddered, clear disgust showing across his facade. Coget caught the sound of Donbalon snorting gleefully at this while the others remained silent. _Even Jackle_.

Well that one blew her mind. 

                Noticing everyone staring at the horrific hand-holding gesture, Reala could feel his dignity pirouette obscenely and fall into a nosedive.

                "C−come with me then." He dashed from the mess hall stiffly, pulling Akila in tow. It felt like everyone in the room was watching as he left. And they were.

Puffy snickered the moment he shot around the archway and out of sight. “Well, that was a delicious blow to his pride. I quite enjoyed that.” Coget and Donbalon chuckled heartily, fully agreeing.

A minute or so later Jackle burst out into hysterical cackles, causing the whole room to turn and stare “HAHAH! IT’S LIKE _MINI-ME_!” He collapsed forward onto the table banging against the surface with his fist like the madman he was. Of course, none knew what he spoke of or really cared to listen. Who ever paid attention to the crazy ones?  

~~~~~

Wiseman _knew_. And now he was clearly goading him. The first time this morning he laid eyes on their little ‘discovery’ from the night before, her new physical appearance had him biting holes through his tongue. _Literally._ He could taste the blood. Oh yes, the master _had_ gotten him good. _The bastard! Might as well make her wear a sign saying ‘Look! Reala, your superior just royally fucked up and created a tiny monstrosity CLONE of himself!’ Fantastic._ This must have been a new form of punishment to make up for his _many_ past failures. Why couldn’t Wiseman’s retribution just remain in the form of Coget’s existence? 

Oh, and to top it off. The little termite was already beginning to inherit bad speech habits. Courtesy of his new hunting partner of course.

Reala began to slow down, seeing as he was still flying aimlessly through the halls and came to a halt. He dreaded the thought of ever having to eat again after that embarrassing incident earlier.

This kid was way too touchy-feely.

“Let’s get this over with.” He grumbled, more to himself then anything and lifted his hand. Finding the right energy partials he began to draw a portal opening. Akila watched in awe as the air seemed to warp about his claws before the appendage began a dark red trail.

All too quickly the beginning and end of the line connected as he drew a fair sized circle and the center fill in opaque. A murky window of trees and overgrown shrubbery appeared in the slate, perking the younger Nightmaren’s interest.

Akila released the hand she was grasping and tried to examine the portal closer. Reala grabbed her arm before she could get much of a good observation and he harrumphed, “Trust me. You are going to be seeing _plenty_ of these in the near future. Now stop wasting time and let’s go.” That said, he launched himself into the portal with Akila in tow. A startled yelp escaped her lips before the door sealed behind them.

**~~~~~**

Akila opened her eyes, realizing she had shut them after being pulled through. She squinted when the natural light of the outdoors greeted her, glancing around in astonishment. The picture that she saw in the portal was where they now stood. Or, _she_ stood anyway. Akila’s superior hovered a few feet above her, as most of the higher-leveled Nightmaren did. 

"Now first of all, before we do anything you need to be able to fly." Reala stated, his front faced away as he spoke. He turned to look down at her and Akila nodded to affirm she understood. Being dragged everywhere wasn’t ideal in her circumstances. “So I’ll ask you only one question then.  Do you wish to fly?”

She nodded again, a wave of excitement hit her and she smiled. Akila’s smile dropped though, after no longer feeling the ground under her feet.

Clearly surprised by this, the little Nightmaren flailed and almost hit the ground again. Quickly catching her balance, she giggled softly and surveyed the familiar red sparkles falling from her hands.

"Fast learner, aren’t you?" A smile twitched at Reala’s lips. Maybe today wouldn’t go as slowly as he previously presumed. “You’re able to fly only if you wish to. That’s the end of lesson one.” Now that Akila and he were alone, her presence no longer felt as agitating. Maybe it was because she wasn’t able to jabber his ears off. Or maybe it was her determination?

Exhaling a soft sigh, Reala began to look around; trying to decipher which way was the correct route. Eventually he spotted a familiar mark on one of the nearby trees, branding it as the crossing point into Eldamara’s territory. “Hopefully the fly trap’s caught more than just a fly, otherwise our being here will be pointless.”

                They flew deeper into the woods. Reala, being the _oh so kind_ spirit he was, managed to catch Akila a couple times before she could hit the ground. The newbie still had much to learn, but it was a good start.    

"Now." He said, brushing aside a few branches, "You need to be careful around this Nightmaren. If you get caught by it, don't struggle or else it will absorb your energy faster." The instructions may have been vague, but Akila listened attentively.

Not two seconds later, they approached a dark bushy wall. And by dark, it meant the leaves didn’t look natural. The coloration was off and it held an odd shade of navy blue with its evergreen-coated veins. The bush was also very thick, like a wall of concrete hedges shielding all who looked beyond.

"Oh, and make sure you move slowly and silently. If it senses you it _will_ grab you." Reala added in an airy tone before disappearing into the hedge. Akila hovered there for a few moments, attempting to grasp the meaning of his words and not succeeding. Eventually she followed, pushed her way in and hoping whatever warning he gave her wouldn’t matter much on the opposite side.

The wall of leaves must have been at least two meters thick. The closely woven twigs kept catching onto Akila’s uniform and scraping her bare legs and arms. She even got trapped a couple of times, but eventually she got through.

What met Akila on that opposite side of the hedge made her freeze on the spot before fully emerging from the barrier.

The surrounding trees were dead. No life graced the forest floor, leaving everything barren and inert. Well, if you didn’t count the vines. There were tons of those constricting around the trees and littering the ground like cleverly disguised snakes.

Akila gulped when an uneasy feeling swept over her. They were still, but she had a foreboding sense that they weren’t what they appeared.

Reala sat on a stripped branch a few meters away. When she noticed this, he brought a single claw up to his lips in a signal. " _Quietly now. You search that area over there,_ ” He pointed to a section of forest behind her and continued to whisper. “ _I’ll cover this side.”_ Reala left his perch and climbed higher into the air with barely a sound. He shot off toward his search quadrant leaving Akila to fend on her own.

She turned about face and headed off in the opposite direction. At this point in time Akila had begun to think Reala-sama didn’t approve of her presence. Actually, some very obvious hints had been dropped since they’d met. It took her a while to grasp his hostile attitude as _being_ antagonistic. Well, sort of. It confused her.

Coget was a friendly presence, comforting, lively and confident. She gave off a pleasant aura that embraced and cared. The familiarity of it was welcoming.

Reala on the other hand was a whole new story. Since first laying eyes on the powerful figure, Akila felt that some sort of connection had been sparked. Was it an impression of trust she felt for him? Maybe it was because his company felt recognizable to her? She wasn’t sure what to think after all, everything had been disorienting for her since she had first woken up.

Akila’s mind felt heavy, empty, but somehow _thought_ would still come to her. She could still form words on her tongue, but the insecurity of them not being correct silenced her voice. Some words and sentences spoken would make sense in Akila’s mind, while others didn’t register at all. Akila tried though. She’d been trying her hardest since Coget had taken her under her wing, but it was difficult.

A vine twitched beneath her and it caught the corner of Akila’s eye. She gasped, freezing in midflight. _Am I seeing things?_ She wondered but something else occurred to her. Akila hadn’t been informed what structure this Nightmaren took. _What if−_ Aki silenced her mind before it could get too far. She needed to move on, being that she’d barely began her search.

**~~~~~**

A while passed and nothing turned up until a flash of complementary colour caught Akila’s attention after the third sweep. Something red could be seen within the small side clearing on her left. An excited smile curled at her lips and she took off in its direction, forgetting about stealth along the way.

Whatever it was, it was being sheltered by the leaves quite well. After gaining full sight of what it was she halted.

Another Nightmaren her size and build hung from the vines, but she paid the bindings no interest of mind. Instead she came close to it, looking it over. With a gentle hand, Akila reached forward and brushed two of her claws along its cheek. Not expecting any reaction, she retreated a few feet like a startled animal when the touch summoned forth a moan.

Akila tensed herself and watched, fascinated as its eyes fluttered weakly for a few seconds before falling shut again. They were the same cool colour as Reala's and Akila stared in awe when the comparison clicked.

Maybe she should locate Reala-sama and get him to take a look? Maybe she’d be praised for finding whatever it was. Pride welled up in her and she giggled. Maybe she would.

Twigs snapped.

Akila froze again and clamped her mouth shut. Listening quietly she heard a rustling. Something was moving. Her eyes darted about the bush, looking for any other signs of motion.

A thick appendage shot out from behind her, snatching Akila around the middle and it squeezed a sharp yelp out of her. She stopped moving when the thorns along the appendage cleaved into her skin.

"Reala-sama!" She managed to yell, though it did trigger more of the vines into action. She shouted out again only louder this time with a sinking feeling he wouldn’t show. To her surprise however, Akila spotted him below performing a double take in her direction. After this out of place gesture he continued to look up at her with an expression multifariously unreadable. She began to wonder why he was taking so long, before he tilted his head to the side and exhaled heavily.

Relief flooded her when he finally flew up to her level. Reala’s gaze raked the other figure silently, almost fearfully if studied close enough. Eventually he looked away as if denying the unknown Nightmaren’s presence. Finally he spoke, his tone more deadpanned than usual.

"I'm going to flash some light at it. When it lets go, grab the body when it falls." All she could manage was a nod without disturbing the vines further.

Reala backed away a few meters, cautiously watching where he flew in case of being discovered by the Second-Level. He then preformed an action Akila had witnessed earlier in the day with his hands and a small circle opened midair. A startling light shot out through the window which led to some unidentified location.

The beam swathed both the small Nightmaren and vegetation, instantly bringing forth a reaction. An echoing shriek, bellowed around the clearing from wherever the host of the vines resided and every warped appendage in the light’s reach gave a sickening jolt before wilting.

Half blinded by the extremities of the light, Akila jumped for the body as soon the plants let lose. She managed to grab hold of something as she dropped and it was weightless enough to confirm what it was. Not noticing how close to the ground she was getting, Akila met the earth harshly, half landing on the other in her hold.

Reala flew down to them after he sealed the window.

"Let’s get moving." He ordered sharply, enough to sound insistent. She looked down at the mysterious figure near her feet then back up at him in question. Reala returned the look to her, the expression in his eyes telling her more than first expected. He understood.

"He's too far gone." It wasn’t an apology but the odd sincerity, as out of place as it was, held more than enough thought to her. Akila took one last glance at the other tiny, Nightmaren before nodding her head in consent.

They departed the enclosure known as Eldamara’s lair, Akila leaving the area first. Reala looked back at the body for a few moments longer before following.

~~~~~

 ** _“Reala, approach.”_** He did just as instructed before kneeling. The call for him had been instantaneous upon both Akila’s and his return.

As soon as he picked up the telepathic memo, Reala couldn’t help but dread the reason why. Oh, and he was asked to come alone too if that wasn’t alarming enough. Considering his previous experience’s with failure, all of this was pointing to a bad sign.

**_“Tell me… Why is it that you were not present during the demonstration of Cogets’ new ward? I am aware that you took a part in her…_ ** **discovery.”**

_Oh shit._ This was _exactly_ what he feared it would be. The eyes above were beginning to close in and Reala’s chest constricted.

“I− wanted nothing to do with that vermin master. However Coget insisted we bring it back.”

 ** _“As I have informed your new partner, it is not a creation of my own. It does not respond when I summon it. Just as the other procreations.”_** Reala remained silent toward this.

The rule with Wiseman was to not speak unless spoken to. Especially so if you were at the rotten end of the stick.

 ** _“And her resemblance to you. It poses many questions. Explain to me why that is, First-level.”_** Realizing it was his turn to respond, Reala jumped right into action. Whether it was out of fear, or sudden burst of courage, he honestly couldn’t tell.

“It was a mistake, Master Wiseman. I was not aware _this_ would be a possible outcome−”

**_“And the other creator?”_ **

He froze. This was the part he had been fearing the most. Not receiving an answer, Wiseman retracted his hands with a hum. ** _”Then it is what I suspected… How long ago was this little, convening?”_**

“I− well possibly seven or eight years?”

**_“I see… NiGHTS still has not been spotted for quite some time.”_ **

“Master?”

A few of the hands swiveled about the room, seeming to have nothing better to do even though they were in full control by the god. Reala gulped. What the hell was the master plotting?

 ** _“Reala.”_** Startled out of his reverie, he was quick to respond.

If the master was planning to kill them both he’d done a damn good job hiding it so far.

“Yes, Master.”

**_“This, Akila, possesses potential. I will accept her into the ranks as long as she proves her worth to me. You will not reveal her origins to her or anyone. No one shall mention the name NiGHTS to her. She will never know. Understood?”_ **

Reala’s mind figuratively stopped. _Wait, what?_

“Master, are you suggesting−“

**_“You heard my orders, Reala. Nightmaren have begun to breed as we are aware. I do not possess a mental hold on the current second-level test subjects, which means that when the army grows, I will not possess full control. I will accept this_ ** **accident _as merely a service to our cause. If the discovery of her origins is made, then treachery could be imminent. If I must end her out of insubordination, then you’re head will follow. Dismissed.”_**

~~~~~

"How'd it go?"

Reala would have flown by the two if it weren’t for Coget who spoke up.

"Fine." He stated, slowing to a stop.

"You showed Aki how to fly, hm? Kind of you.” She indicated to the levitating ‘Maren at her side. Akila smiled, nodding twice. "So what what’d you find?"

"A few ‘Pian’s got lost. Nothing too glamorous." Aki flashed him a puzzled look.

  _Thank god she can't speak yet._ Reala sighed to himself and Coget raised an inquisitive brow.

"Ok then." She didn’t appear at all that convinced, but to his relief she let it go. "Let's head out Aki." She grabbed the little Nightmaren’s hand and took off down the hall, leaving the other where he stood. Akila glanced over her shoulder catching a glimpse of the red jester before they turned the corner.

Coget let out a huff after they were good few corridors away and slowed to a leisurely pace.

"He's been acting strange lately. I’m really started to wonder why." She gazed down at Akila and she returned the look. If it wasn’t so obvious that his problem revolved around Akila then she would have just brushed it off as nothing. However…  The first-level’s eyes narrowed without her protégé’s notice.

_I’ll have to speak with him later._

For now however she had to deal with introducing Akila to the procreations on board. Due to her size and mental standings, Wiseman had made it clear that she would stay with them.

There were fourteen of them so far. All second-level mixes of those who volunteered for the project. This particular project was longstanding and had been going on for a while now. No one knew what Wiseman’s motivations were to allow such a thing, but rumors went around stating that the master had grown weaker over the many centuries and that he could not produce as many Nightmaren as he once use to.  Other assumptions still stood.

When they reached the far side of the castle structure they came face to face with a large door muffling a ton of racket emanating from the other side. Akila gazed up at it, then back over at her guardian. Coget smiled and unlocked the door with her energy signature.

The noise increased ten-fold when the door swung open but it slowly tapered to silence. Akila regarded the occupants of the large, colourful room.

The Nightmaren who resided here were of all sizes, possessing similar appearances to various larger Nightmaren which she had seen in the mess hall.

One of them was recognized instantly as Zabulon and he grinned welcomingly at her. A few bouncing vibrations shook the very air around them and Puffy peered around one of the corners, immediately smiling at the arrivals.

“Oh, there you two are. I was wondering when you’d get here.” She sang out in the tenor she was known for.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Coget smiled, shaking off the tease. She then directed her attention to the procreations staring at them from around the room.“ Listen up everyone! I’d like to introduce you to your new roommate, Akila. Her memory has been wiped in an accident and she is currently relearning to speak. So play nice kids, or I’ll lock you to your beds.” Of course, most of this was said in a light, airy tone, but the last line held an edge which was there enough for the younglings to notice.

They all nodded, in an offbeat rhythm. Some mumbled little ‘ _yes ma’am’s’_ and others remained quiet. A quite a few of them shot some particularly nasty looks at Akila, but masked them well.

Aki looked around at all of the new faces, not sure what to make of it all and before she knew it, she was shrinking from her higher altitude to conceal herself behind Coget’s back.

There were way too many eyes on her. It was _very_ uncomfortable.

“I’m going to have to go now. Puffy, can you take care of things here for me please?”

“That’s what I‘ve been assigned.” The large ball reluctantly huffed.

Akila glanced at Coget from her position and her guardian noticed the terror on her ward’s face.

“Aki, it’s alright. You know someone here, right? They aren’t so bad. Trust me, okay?” A few long seconds staring at each other and Akila drew back, crestfallen. It looked like she wasn’t going to win this one.

Coget’s luck arrived at her side when Zabu began to usher Aki over and she followed through with his request.

With one last goodbye for the moment, Coget smiled and waved while leaving the room.

Now it was the time to hunt her partner down.

~~~~~

Coget made a beeline for Reala's quarters. This could be the only chance she got to find out just what the hell was going on.

"Reala-san?" She stoutly knocked on his door. The hollowed bangs shook the wood before it opened a small crack. A flash of red appeared and the door swung open.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

 _Well excuse me._ Coget returned his scowl.

"I want to talk to you about something." Noting the visible stiffening of the others figure she frowned. For god’s sake he was fidgeting, and Reala simply wasn’t the type to fidget.

"And?" The red ‘Maren nudged on.

 _He’s definitely going to shoot me if I beat around the bush._ She prepared herself to shove an ankle between the door. _Now or never._

"It's about Akila, what are you hiding?" She inquired bluntly, calmly and with an expression which spoke _‘I’m on to you’_.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." His expression remained vacant. Damn, could he _ever_ hold that poker face. Hers had already begun to slip.

"Yes you do. A few Nightopian? HAH! You _certainly_ made _that_ sound convincing. Oh, _and_ I have been wondering something for a while." She scoffed, making sure to slather every word with derision. "Is there a certain reason why you and her look so simal−"

The door nearly hit her in the face when it slammed shut. Realizing what had just occurred she cursed raucously.

_Shit! I forgot to use my foot!_

"REALA!" She roared, "Open the door!" Of course, he wouldn’t. Her suspicions had been confirmed so far. Now was the time to play the game in a way her partner would understand. “If you don’t open up, I’ve heard some interesting gossip about you from a couple of sources of mine! Maybe the next time I’m in the mess hall I’ll broadcast them! I might even make some up to spice it−” The door flew open before she could finish and Coget found herself against the wall with a set of claws muffling her voice. A discordant hiss in her ear summoned a triumphant grin to her face.

" _Get in here! And if I hear you breathe a WORD of this to ANYONE I'll PERSONALLY throw you to Cerberus. Understood!_ ” He all but threw her by the high collar she wore through the doorway. Following behind, he made sure to seal the entrance behind him.

~~~~~

"Are you serious?"

"I honestly never realized something could ACTUALY HAPPEN. It’s been _years_ since he disappeared, _YEARS_! And now SHE suddenly turns up?" Coget found herself lounging against the arm of his throne, observing her hunting partner pace about in a rant which she hadn’t bothered to time. _What a shame._

Man, if he was going for a Nightmaren hall record, he’d be looping the competition fifty thorough times over.

"So, Akila's your offspring. And the one you found in Elda-Mara was…" She paused, suddenly realizing the implication of his earlier words. She nearly launched from her spot just to give him a couple of new scars. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM THERE?"

“It was almost dead! Nothing could have been done." Coget uncoiled a little, noting the melancholy tone in voice. "That one confirmed my own qualms.” He continued, “They looked around the same age and size. And− it looked so much _like_ him.” Nothing more was said and neither one moved until Coget spoke up.

"My lips are sealed."

Reala turned to her, not quite trusting what he’d heard. "What?"

"I don't want to lose Aki to Wiseman. She’s a good kid. A little too quiet, but I guess she balances me out." The younger Nightmaren smiled sorrowfully. "She's also very attached to you. It would hurt her if Wiseman knocked you out of the picture.”

"Really?" Reala shot her a disbelieving look before grunting, "Well that’ll make melding her mind all the more easier. But can you be trusted with all that endless rambling you spit from that god forsaken hole of yours?” Coget huffed, slightly insulted.

"Hey! I'm not like Puffy-san. I don’t run my mouth _that_ much."

"Oh yes, and my hat’s actually pink. The lighting in here’s horrific, right?" The goad had Coget sticking her tongue out at him. Reala chuckled darkly before inquiring, "Where is she now?"

"I dropped her off at the procreation ward. She’s occupied. Why?"

"The master informed me of some tests she needs to pass before being accepted into the ranks." He almost felt the appalled glare his partner shot at him. Ouch.

"Relax. A visitor’s been spotted in a new Nightopia. He wishes to see how well she can hunt−"

"He’s insane! She's got the mind of a one year old child!" she hissed.

"Coget. You’re technically, what, a week old? She needs to be proven useful before the master begins to… reconsider his thoughts."

Coget’s face, being white already, became impossibly more insipid. She opened her mouth, most likely to retaliate, but no words could be formed. Her show of defeat rained dramatic like another Nightmaren he once knew.

"Ugh. Really, Reala?" She muttered. Coget’s hand rose up to her mouth and she bit her claw. "Alright."

Reala nodded, "The sooner she learns, the better." 

~~~~~

Coget landed at the doorway and knocked softly against the multicoloured… whatever the hell those doors were _actually_ made of. She still had no clue.

The caretaker of the room answered, instantly allowing her entry with an affable grin in place.

"Did she cause any trouble?" Coget inquired and Puffy shook her head, a peaceful smile replacing her previous smirk.

"She's an _angel_ next to the others. Quite docile." The larger Nightmaren indicated to her own youngling and his new playmate in the corner. When Aki noticed Coget she was instantly over at her side to greet her.

"Hi, Onee-chan!" Coget tossed her a double take, taking in what she heard. Instead of the muffled, stuttering foundation it once possessed, the voice which came out of the little Nightmaren’s mouth registered clearly. It still however contained its timid, soft-spoken quality. This was quite a hurtle  jumped today. Puffy chuckled across from her, taking note of the first level’s surprise. 

"Oh! By the way, she's picked up some new words. The basics though."

"That's great!" Coget patted the top of Akila’s hat. A simple gesture being one of silent praise. "It’s time to go Aki."

By the end of the week Coget’s mission was to get Akila fully settled in the ward. Sleeping and all. However, a few more nights spent in her room wouldn’t hurt.

Accepting her extol with a prideful smile, Akila’s eyes lit up."’Kay!"

Those eyes were unfamiliar. It seemed almost impossible to distinguish any differences between father and daughter, but those eyes were not Reala’s.

 _Not Reala’s._ Now that she possessed knowledge of the truth, it killed her not to delve further into finding out more about this ex-partner of his. Too bad they’d never meet.


	5. A2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: There’s gore and horror elements in here. I leave nothing to the imagination…

Since the night before, Akila’s mind had effectively gone into in overload. The fault, in entirety, was to be placed on her guardian.

Of course, Coget did mean well. However, her advice on visitor hunting proceeded to become excessive, after the fifth hour of rambling. It was late morning in the Dream Realm now, and her mouth was _still_ running.

"Listen dear, you need to figure out what their weakness is and then use it against them. Of what I’ve heard, this visitor’s the naïve sort. So do you remember what I told you last night?"

 “Yes, Onee-chan.”

The little Nightmaren still managed to hold strong after being forced to endure her guardian’s fretting. Well, on the outside at least. Akila didn’t mind too much, but in all truth it was only the Ideya that interested her not the process of capturing them.

~~~~~

In the earlier hours of the morning they had passed one of the many Ideya vaults housing the stolen orbs. Coget, being the overly excited individual she was, decided to sneak one out to show her. When her guardian finally figured out the complexities of the lock, Akila was surprised at how marvelous the orbs actually were.

The revealed example of her future target shone a lovely, cobalt glow. An Ideya of Intelligence was what her superior called it. It was warm to the touch, and mesmerizing to admire; however she didn’t have long to look at it. They had to briskly cram it back into its original place when the approach of others sounded at that end of the hallway.

~~~~~

Akila clutched a stitched arm in her hand, though it didn’t belong to her caretaker.

After she’d awoken that morning, Aki began to explore her guardian’s room. A lot of sewing supplies were found: needles, felt, silks, spools, and then a stitched mass caught her eye from under the bed. At first, she was cautious about reaching in to pull it out, however the knowledge of it being there got the best of her. The little Nightmaren bent over and stretched out her arm attentively to grasp a soft leg, pulling out the body of a large, stuffed ragdoll.

It had no hair and a crooked mouth, but Akila still found awe in the sewn creation. She pulled it up with her onto the bed, unknowingly stirring Coget awake when snuggling it into the pillow. When this made itself known, Akila instantly felt ashamed for rooting through her guardian’s belongings. Expecting to be scolded, Coget instead laughed, saying the doll was used for hunting proposes and that she had many spares on hand. It was then that the first-level offered it to her.

Akila couldn’t lie so she didn’t. She’d fallen in love with the thing within seconds of discovering it.

Now she always had it with her, like a creepy comfort object at her side. 

~~~~~

Once again they were back in the mess hall, waiting for Akila’s escort and judge to pick her up. Of course, Coget still continued to run her mouth. Aki tuned her out while she ate and zoned back in again after finishing.

Not a moment too soon either.   

"−grab as many Ideya as you can once her−"

"Oh Good _Lord_! You sound like a human mother sending her brat off on their first day of school!"

Reala must have just arrived.

Coget yelped and nearly knocked over her cup on the table. Akila looked up and was met with crossed arms and a scowl.

"It's better to attack BEFORE the day ends. Quit monopolizing her attention, we need to leave!" On that jagged note, Aki rose from her seat, not wanting to anger Reala further as her guardian seemed to be satisfied with doing. Coget waved them off, if not begrudgingly and took a harsh bite from her breakfast.

"Oh shush! Fine. Off you go." Coget made sure to glare at Reala’s retreating back with extra aggression until both him and Akila turned the archway corner.

Until occupying himself with opening the portal, Reala muttered to himself. Akila remained silent and kept her distance. _Hopefully he’ll cool off soon_ , was what the little jester hoped. She almost wondered why he was so angry, but realized how incredibly stupid the question was.

This was her first and only test at hunting. It seemed that Nightmare’s sole purpose was to pilfer Ideya from visitors to prevent the complete formations of Nightopias. For what reason though? She wasn’t sure. If she did well however, maybe they would accept her more? Hopefully Reala would too. Right?

When the window opened, a powerful beam of light launched itself across the corridor to meet with the wall and the left side of Akila’s face was caught in the blast. She pulled herself away, clutching the doll to her chest and eye cringing shut after the ray’s startling abuse.

It became clear when Reala grabbed her arm that evading the painful beams weren’t an option.

Akila heard a gruff, “Let’s go,” before Reala pushed her forward.

~~~~~

The Nightopia they entered nearly blinded her. At first, all she could see was white, then the dark of her eyelids trying to block everything out and then white again. After a minute or so of adjusting, Akila could only take in her surroundings if she squinted. The judge of her progress spoke up moments before she was ready.

"Your victim is right below us. Oh! And what luck, she's alone." Akila followed where Reala’s claw pointed, her vision finally cooperating.

They were both perched on the top edge of a castle tower overlooking a luscious grass courtyard. Not far from this the world cut off like a brilliant picture torn in half. Beyond the startling drop-off lay an opaque clouds stretching out from the a few meters below the edge and stretched out for the far reaches of the horizon. If anything existed below the mist, Aki felt in her gut that it wasn’t pure.

The rest of Reala's words didn’t reach her after her wandering gaze spotted the visitor.

A tall blond girl stood at the edge of the drop, examining a sizable mass of flowers adorning the perilous ledge. Akila stole a quick glance at Reala, in time to see him nod her forward.

The young Nightmaren descended to where the girl knelt, holding the trusty doll at her side by the arm once more. Landing flat on her feet, she was about the size of a human toddler next to the girl. She reached up and tugged at the blond's skirt.

~~~~~

"What are you doing?" Reala mumbled to himself, surveying from above. Direct approaches weren’t often seen anymore. He remained hidden kneeling just out of sight, now aware that he couldn’t interfere even if he wished to. Wiseman had begun to observe her performance through his eyes. Reala could feel the ubiquitous presence tapering in on his mind and schooled himself enough to not let signs of trepidation show through. If Akila messed this up now, her life would serve as the penalty. As well as his own.

~~~~~

The towering visitor looked down at her from above, surprise clearly evident in her eyes.

" _AKI?_ " The girl cried out and scooped up the Nightmaren into her arms, doll included. Akila looked into the girl’s shoulder with a confused, wide-eyed stare. The girl embraced her eagerly, completely ignorant of Akila’s odd change of apparel or out of the blue appearance.

~~~~~

Numb shock had Reala paralyzed.

He just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_What's going on? This girl knows? Damnit, everything’s already going to hell and−_

 He paused, catching a glimpse of the youngling’s face. Over the girl's shoulder, a wide smirk could be seen, showing a row of sharp teeth. It was a twisted one at that.

~~~~~

Despite the earlier puzzling behavior, Akila brushed her lips close to the girl’s ear. There was time to think later. The position she was in gave her an excellent advantage.

 _"I wanna play."_ She whispered.

The visitor tensed up and pulled away from the jester she held.

"Huh?" The girl's bright, blue orbs widened. Akila smiled innocently up at her with pleading eyes. 

 _"Come play with me!"_ The Nightmaren wiggled out of the girl’s arms and hovered off the ground just out of her reach.

“But, shouldn’t we go tell Ni−“

 _“Catch me if you can!”_ Not letting the girl finish, Akila giggled before dashing for the open gate leading into the keep.

“WAIT!”  The girl took off after her, not noticing the daunting echo which tailed the laugh.

Akila led the girl in a circle, not knowing which way she was heading herself. Mirth rapidly grew within her chest as the chase continued and it occasionally bubbled out in the form of laughter and wild grins. She didn’t feel the need to hide it either. This was actually a lot of fun! Pausing to wait for the visitor to catch up, she hugged the doll closer and let her tiny fangs see the light.

Fun, and _invigorating._

The girl skid around the corner and Akila giggled again, catching the child’s attention, before flying off again. The hall opened up back into the main foyer and she launched herself back outside.

Now it was time to put her idea to the test.

She dropped the doll on the stone of the walkway only feet across from where the overhang sat.

 Lowering herself over the edge of the cliff, Aki made sure she was concealed enough to not be seen. Zabulon had shown this game to her the day before. So far it was her favourite one out of them all.

Shoes on tile and then cobblestone had her freezing of all movement. The visitor was now outside. She giggled once more, and this time it carried far and loud. The foggy space below assisting her fantastically. The girl called out her name yet again, closer now than before. A lot closer.

 _“Let’s play hide and seek.”_ Her last whisper edged off in a raspy hiss.

_“I’m it.”_

~~~~~

Reala didn’t catch a word of what was said in the visitor’s ear. However when they parted everything Akila said was caught before she took off, the visitor following in a hurry.

What was she doing? Had she remembered the girl?

Minutes passed, feeling like hours until a little black and purple hat popped back out again, that repugnant doll still in the Nightmaren’s tow. To his astonishment, the toy was dropped in the center of the path before she proceeded to hide herself.

_Wait− Does she actually have a plan?_

Reala wanted to think this thought as ludicrous, but really, it wouldn’t have been too shocking after all the progress she’d made so far.

The girl left the building.

She was calling out now.

And the doll…

  1. A playful smirk inched across his face.



_Very interesting._

~~~~~

The girl picked up the ragdoll, her back facing away from the fog. Aki peered over the ledge. She could sense the girl’s heart rate quiver while her pigtails bobbed about, scanning the area for a Nightmaren she couldn’t find.

 _“I can see you.”_ At the sound of her voice, a spike in the visitor’s pulse gave the signal to advance.

Akila rose, taking stealth into consideration and landed behind her on the grass.

**_“Found you.”_ **

She lunged upwards, claws digging into the girl’s shoulders. The visitor shrieked and stumbled backwards, arms flying up to grab at what jumped her. They both began to struggle as the girl swayed and in the violent barrage of movement, took many steps backwards. Akila’s victim shrieked when her tiny hands finally passed through the girl’s front and out through the back.

Four Ideya fell to the ground, two at a time, and the visitor lost her balance. Arms flailed and the girl fell back over the cliff yelling, and reaching out, nearly taking Akila with her.

Reacting on instinct, Akila stretched out her hand with the intention of grabbing the girl. Instead, the silver chain of the girl’s pendant caught between her claws and the weak metal snapped under the falling force.

Not an instant later, the eager fog separated, swallowing the screaming visitor whole.

Akila hovered over where the girl vanished, staring down into the murky clouds. She remained there until Reala’s voice forced her away.

"Well done!" He landed beside her, beaming in an alarmingly cheerful manner. Though the abrupt change of his mood lifted her self-esteem, Akila couldn’t help but to glance over the edge again.

"She... fell." Whatever sorrow she displayed for the visitor went unnoticed by her superior.

“Her soul has been destroyed, this wasn’t what was originally planned but it’s of no importance to us. We’ll need to leave within the hour before this world implodes." Reala elucidated, fingering a brilliant red orb in the grass.  "Four Ideya, including an Ideya of Courage! That's quite a bit for your caliber. I’m quite impressed, youngling." Akila wasn’t sure what to say. There was no malice, or sardonic intent. She’d never seen him more astounded nor as please. He was praising her! So instead, a bashful smile graced her lips.

"The master’s been observing you with me," He added cheerfully. "He's exceedingly satisfied, just as I am." He patted the top of her hat and quickly opened a window leading to Nightmare. They passed through, spoils and ragdoll in hand. 

~~~~~

A few of the larger Nightmaren congratulated her after being released from Wiseman’s throne room. Just as Reala informed, Wiseman was particularly pleased with her first catch and graded her as an official second-level.

Coget practically fainted when she heard the news and nearly strangled Akila with the hug she inflicted. A few of the procreations who were there to see it all gave her astonished and dirty looks, but said nothing, while a sleepy looking Zabu had complimented her on her success.

Evening swiftly overtook the Night Realm and Akila managed to separate herself from her supervisor as well as all others.

Sitting outside the door to her guardian’s room, she pulled the necklace out from under her collar and examined the silver pendent carefully. It resembled a heart and was about the size of a walnut in her palm. The outside designs were fairly plain and she noticed a pair of tiny hinges along one side. With her long claws Akila tried to pry the smooth edges open. She nicked it the right way on the fourth attempt and the lid popped.

A sweet tune instantly emanated from the discovered locket.

Akila regarded it, never hearing music before. It placed her under a spell, which had nothing to do with magic. Thought it certainly sounded enchanting.

Time passed before the Nightmaren’s head began to nod. The melody, soothing as it was, made her drowsy. Fighting sleep provided to be fruitless and in an instant she was out cold against the wall.

Coget discovered her ward outside her door and against the far wall, nuzzling into the stuffed prop she’d given to her that morning. Picking up the mysterious tune emanating from her charge’s tiny hand, she nudged it open to find the locket in her grasp. The taller Nightmaren smiled, not knowing where Akila had found it, but that mattered less now.

The guardian closed the locket gently before carrying her little Nightmaren to bed.

~~~~~

Akila’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of collective whispering. She shifted a bit to look off the edge of her bunk and was met by a large group of Procreations crowding where she slept. Akila quickly propped herself up on her arms and slid closer to the wall, uncertain of their intentions while they glared down at her.

“Well, look who’s awake.” Katenihp, a slightly older feline hissed. He stood at the front of the group, paws crossed and a smug façade in place. It was instantaneous that Akila recognized him from the other day. He was one of the very few who looked infuriated after her successful first hunt.

An assortment of the younger Nightmaren smirked darkly as he spoke, while the other half scowled. Zabu was nowhere to be seen in the crowd and by the looks of it his mother wasn’t in the room either. By the way they observed her, it was certain that none of them approved of Akila’s sudden appearance. 

“What makes you so special, huh? Just ‘cause you brought a lot back on your first hunt.” The largest of the group spoke, clearly disdained.

“Yeah! You’re like a first-level pet! And look at her.” Jericol, another PC roommate, launched forward, seizing Akila’s leg roughly before violently jerking her from the shadows. The jester yelped, as the tug dragged over the edge of the bed and onto her back. Struggling away proved fruitless. The PC was known for his strong grip and by the time he stopped pulling, her bottom half hung over the side of the mattress and her claws had torn good sized holes into the sheets.

Now that her face was out in the open to scrutinize, the beady eyes of Akila’s captor squinted down at her abhorrently.

“She looks just like Reala. He’s always so nice to her too. Why, huh? You’re just a snooty little _brat_!”

“Yeah! Reala’s-Pet!”

The group erupted into raucous laughter when one of them shouted out the epithet, as if it were the most clever name ever fabricated. Akila couldn’t move, mortified at the title they had given her. A series of rising thumps against the stone floor went unnoticed by the group as they grew closer to their victim.

It wasn’t until Puffy began yelling at the cluster that they dispersed and silenced.

The large ball puffed out her chest in irritation, face tinting a misty hue of red. “What is _this_ all about? You know two of your roommates are sleeping! If one of them wakes, then I will confine _all_ of you in the back room! Understood?”

 The group let out a few silent murmurs of fear before further backing out of Akila’s vicinity. Akila, no longer under threat, exhaled before sliding from the mattress into her feet.

She glanced over at the sleeping form of Zabu. Akila had already forgotten about the other, more concerning events of last night. Before running off to find solitude, her friend had exhibited a strange amount of exhaustion. The few scattered cracks that had split along his left cheek webbed out, climbing the side of his face overnight. Blacketti, another PC had grown the same skin-formations the day prior. Both had shown the same symptoms of fatigue and it left them all in a perplexed dilemma. Especially Puffy.

Nightmaren did not physically age. They also could not contract disease. Their assigned caretaker had become acceptant of that, as it was required of the PC’s to grow, but the concept of illness? Just the thought of such a thing had been laughable, as Nightmaren were not supposed to experience either of these things. They were immortal and above those petty, corporeal weaknesses. Much of the controversy towards the project had been ushered by this. However, breeding Nightmaren was an entirely new experience and no one, not even Wiseman, knew what the outcome would hold. Precautions had to be made along the way and since this was the second procreation to show abnormal symptoms, it needed to be brought to the Master’s attention.  

“I’ll be gone for a little while.” Puffy announced to the room’s occupants. “Akila, will be in charge until I return. If any of you act out of line towards her and I hear about it, then punishment will be in your near future. Do I make myself clear?”

More mumbles of confirmation came from around the room in discord arrangement. 

Puffy glared down at them, lip turning up into a frown. Though the look was disapproving, she allowed the lousy answers to pass. “No one is to leave this room and do not disturb the ‘Maren resting. I’ll be back soon.”

As soon as the door swung shut on its hinges behind the elder, Katenihp out-right snickered. “Well, who’s up for _hide_ and _seek_?” He flashed Akila a deceitful look and her spirits plummeted further.

~~~~~

Coget once again found herself in Reala's quarters, seated casually against the arm of the striped throne placed attentively at the center. Chamelan passed on to her that the first-level had been scouting about for her, which oddly at this point came as no surprise.

At first, she was a bit peeved at the way her partner was acting towards the situation as a whole. Coget originally assumed that Reala’s constant pestering and abnormal mood swings were normal for his character. After all, how was she supposed to know her partner very well if her creation day had been only a few weeks ago? Not long after the assumption had been made however, Reala’s odd behaviors had been pointed out by others and Coget began to doubt her opinion but not enough to believe it.

 It was only when the frazzled form of Reala had answered Coget’s knocking that she realized how much the stress was taking its toll.

So there she was, settled with one arm on her crooked knee and the other clutching the back of the elaborate piece of furnishing, while Reala paced in the air just below her.

"So, the visitor recognized her?" Coget wasn’t sure how to feel about what he told her. Of course, it would be an awful inconvenience if anyone on the outside accidently boggled Akila’s amnesia. Apparently during the hunt all three of them had dogged a flying meteor and she hadn’t been aware.

“Yes, yes! I’m just surprised she didn’t _react_ to the girl. Shit, the visitor picked her up and started swinging the hell-spawn around for god’s sake!”

“Maybe the gas’s effects aren’t fully out of her system?” The younger of the two offered. “I’m not saying we aren’t lucky here, but what if her mind’s just totally wiped and there’s nothing left there to re-stoke?”

Reala halted in mid-flight before gracing her with an astonished, hypercritical look. A frustrated sound escaped him before he threw his arms upward. “You aren’t making a single bloody word of sense! She does remember things, how you noticed how quickly she’s picked up on things?”

“Does it really matter? The girl’s dead now, right? Claimed by that _Dark-Ocean_ -voodoo-void-thing? We won’t have to deal with her anymore, which brings me back to why you want me over here again?”

Reala’s expression darkened.

~~~~~

All of the PC’s placed a limb one on top of the other within the circle, twelve in total, before glancing over at Akila, daring her to join in.

“Come on, Reala’s-pet. Don’t whimper out on a game.” Katenihp grinned and ushered her over with a paw. Breathing in deeply, Akila knew it was her job to watch the group, to be the leader. How could Reala-Sama do it? Even Nee-san made it look easy. She reluctantly placed her hand in the middle, hoping to satisfy the oppressors.

“Three, two, one− NOT IT!” Jericol shouted and pulled his arm free. The others also did so in rapid succession. Akila managed to slip her hand free and say the binding words of _‘not it’_ before the last. This, anticlimactically, ended up being Magalow, a short procreation who most of the PC’s nicknamed _Witch-Fish_. The PC was a little slow on the uptake, and a follower to the other power-hungry Procreations, but Aki could never figure out why they had given him the name.

Before Akila had a say in anything about hiding boundaries or rules, the group she was meant to watch dispersed and half of them ran for door. Some of them dove for the opposite reaches of the room as soon as Magalow turned to count, leaving herself and the _‘it’_ player where they stood.

It took lagging moment for her to gather herself into the game and only had seconds to find the cover of a bunk bed.

When Witch-Fish began his search, he discovered three ‘Maren in under a minute −a lucky break for him− with herself being the third caught. Apparently she wasn’t hidden far enough under, but Akila didn’t mind, it was just as fun trying to help the counter find the rest of the players.

“Hey, where did Zabu and Blacketti go?”

Akila’s attention immediately shifted to the empty bunks.

Takalr, the first one found, scratched the back of her head −being the one who asked the question− and Jodeth, the second, scoffed. “I knew it! They were faking. Probably joined in on the game while you were counting, Witch-Fish.”

“Well, whatever. We’ll find them too. Come on, let’s get searching.” Takalr scuttled off on her eight legs and the rest followed the example.

After fully sweeping the room, it was time to scout beyond the room. Right before Takalr opened the door, an abrupt fit of coughing shook one of the overturned closets not far from where Jodeth stood. He yelped at the sound, causing the other half of the search party to laugh. Even Akila joined in, being also amused. From what she had seen, he was a passionate PC and had a strange fascination with dignified figures. Often times, he would try to impersonate such a personality, yet fail. Relatively speaking, he wasn’t so bad, but being as timid as she was Akila still felt uneasy with the prospect of approaching others. 

Jodeth grunted after the fright, displeased and clearly embarrassed before roughly pulling the curtain back.

Zabu sat stationary on the floor, eyes a sickeningly bruised colour and face looking liked cracked, grey pottery. He laughed hoarsely at his discoverer’s flustered state and joined the search group in the open light of the room. Akila insisted nervously that he should be asleep in bed, but he shirked her off. Zabulon told them he was eager to play the game too. The round PC also informed that he had seen Blacketti take off of on her own to possibly hide as well. So why not join the fun?

~~~~~

Coget blinked. "So, she was named Akila before she was brainwashed? Wait, how did you−" She trailed off, confused by the concept of what Reala introduced. He’d taken to sitting on the throne, which was better than pacing around in circles.

"I− I remembered a conversation we had a long ways back. At the time, I thought he was just asking stupid questions just to make conversation or something− _I− I don’t know.”_ Reala clutched at the crown of his hat, digging his claws into the material just above the persona he wore. “I came up with the name just to humor him but,” Reala exhaled, letting his hands fall.

“Never thought he’d use it. Not after all that I’ve done.”

~~~~~

“Alright! You guy’s win! Come out!" Magalow’s voice bounced back and forth off the cold stone walls, hoping that the sound would reach the remaining PC’s. All of them had been found with the exception of Jericol and Blacketti.

No replies returned and no bodies skipped back into the corridor from any of the closed doors. The hallways of the castle were naturally dark and Akila was use to that; but for some reason though, it was unnaturally silent.

Half the group had given up and retreated back to the Procreation ward, just in case Puffy returned early. The original four, including Akila and the new addition Zabu, now composed the party. They hadn’t gotten anywhere until one of Jodeth’s perky ears twitched.

“Hey!” he hissed. The group stopped when hearing his lowered voice and they all listened intently. “I just heard something from that room.” He slunk his way closer, as well as anyone could with the lack of limbs he possessed −being partly aquatic− and pushed against the unlatched door. He peered inside the crack or few seconds before opening the door further. Zabu whimpered and flinched, seeming to be in pain and Akila was instantly at his side. Once again she insisted that he returned to the ward but he outright refused.

Jodeth, in all his stealthy glory suddenly jolted backward with a shout, slammed the door closed and ran for the opposite side of the hall.

“Jodeth?” Takalr approached her shaking friend, head tilted in concern. He stuttered for a moment before pointing at the door, eyes wide with horror. Witch-Fish was just about to look inside when Jodeth reprimanded him. “No. Don’t open it. Oh god.”

“Jod’, what did you see?−“ A faint gurgling sound bubbled up from behind the door and Akila grimaced along with the others. After hearing the noise, Takalr’s mouth froze in motion before stiffly regaining function.

“Open it, Witch-Fish.” Thin determination masked Takalr’s fear and it served its purpose enough to convince the PC to obey.

When he pushed it open, a rectangular beam of dull light cast by the hall illuminated a bright puddle within the blackened room.

Akila’s eyes widened. She recognized the colour, and judging by the disgusted sounds her companions made, they did too. They all jumped when hearing a smacking sound within the darker reaches of the room.

A mangled, clawed arm weakly slapped the puddle of florescent pink, entering their limited view cast by the light.

Another gurgle, another claw and the face of Katenihp entered the light.

Torn in half just above the nose. 

Just before they saw the rest of his distorted remains, the body sparkled, lit up and faded into dust.

Cold terror washed over all five PC’s. None of them could breathe, or move. They remained in their spots until an anguished series of shrieks punctuated the silence a few doors down.  

~~~~~

Reala and Coget were interrupted by a knock at the door and they were both oddly thankful for it. In Reala’s case, he found that a good chunk of the thousands of knots holding him together had come undone, and in front of his wayward partner no less. Coget on the other hand found this development just as disturbing and almost wished he would stop talking.

Reala however had enough left in him to maintained his stature, and managed to look a convincing level of annoyed when he opened the door. 

To both of their shock, there was Puffy leaning heavily against his doorway. The second-level was huffing away, showing the evident exertion she went through to get there in hurried speeds.

"Is Coget here?" She inquired, a slight plead hidden by her gasps for air. Reala’s guest flew over at the mentioning of her name and the owner of the room moved to the side.

"What's wrong?" It almost wasn’t a question, but a statement. Puffy’s eyes brightened up at the sight of her, the second-level’s search successful.

"I went to speak to Wiseman after some weird things started happening to Zabu and another PC. Something was seriously wrong and I thought it was impossible for Nightmaren to get sick and−"

“Puffy. Breathe. Talk slowly.”

“An epidemic. Wiseman’s going to quarantine and observe them. I don’t want that to happen to Zabulon but− oh, I don’t know what to do anymore. They’ve been acting weird for a while but this all just happened over night. I need you help to me transfer them, the master ordered me to relay that message to you but−“

Once again, Coget raised her hand to halt the lower level. “Alright, lead the way. Who’s keeping watch over the Procreations now?”

Puffy hesitated and grimaced away from her superior.

“Akila?”

~~~~~

A shiver crawled its way up Akila’s back when hearing the nearby cries. She almost felt sick, but Nightmaren didn’t have stomachs.

None of them moved as the keening went on and a nauseating sequence of crunches soon followed. Takalr let out a high whimper when a bead of movement shifted against the door shielding the source.

 _“Akila, what do we do?”_ Jodeth’s proud tone had been reduced to a startled murmur.

Akila chose not to respond right away, while her mind still attempted to catch up with the situation. “W− ward. We need to get back to the wa−“ She bit her lip when a violent motion shook the door and a black mass of− she wasn’t entirely certain what it was− bubbled out from the cracks.

                Their panicked cries escalated as the substance swelled, taking a life of its own as a shadowy translucent heap. When it began to pass through the solid wood of the door itself, both Zabu and Takalr pushed themselves closer to the wall and Akila followed.

The hinges suddenly squealed and the entire door flew off, nearly hitting the Procreations where they cowered. The rest of the predator slid itself free within the corridor and it loomed tall, clotting off the tunnel with its amorphous figure. The only distinguishable feature Akila instantly noticed were the chunks of scales clinging loosely to the ominous creature, covering mostly its face and various parts below the gaping maw housing needle-like teeth.

Akila didn’t give herself enough time to examine it further, but when she turned to flee with the others in tow, a duo of red, glowing streaks caught their movement. An inhuman cry from the creature hit her ears, nearly shattering them and a spike of fear welled up within her.

The beast was after them.

It was the first time Akila ever rose her voice.

“Run! Go, go, _RUN!_ ”

Her companions erupted into hysterical screams doing just as instructed and Akila flew. She flew faster then she’d ever done before. The others were close on her heels with Zabulon bouncing below her.

The hollering of Witch-Fish escalated sharply behind them, as well as the roar of the shadow before his voice abruptly cutting off. Akila was too terrified to look back.

They took a left turn, then a right, another left. Akila hoped that her memory wouldn’t fail her and was relieved when the door to the ward appeared around the next corner she turned.

Takalr reached the door a split second before Akila, using her extra sets of legs to her advantage. The PC pried the door open and held it for the violet jester and Zabu to pass through. 

“Jod’! Move−” Was all Takalr could get out before their companion was snatched from behind and the beast jammed the wailing Procreation within its jaws. The instant Jodeth was between the creature’s teeth the monster bit down. Akila wasn’t able to see all the commotion, due to the sudden panic stirring the other PC’s in the ward, but as soon as the jagged teeth fell, Takalr was forcefully seized from the doorway and the slab of wood closed with a bang.

Mere seconds later, the monster began to seep through the cracks between the wood and stone floor.

There was nowhere to run, nowhere to escape to, and no one to fight.

~~~~~

Reala, Coget and Puffy left the First-level hall when the youngest Nightmaren froze in place. Not noticing her hesitation at first, the others moved forwards into the next corridor. It was Puffy who noticed her missing presence first.

“Coget? What is it?−”

“Shhh. I hear something. Yelling.”

They all stood still for a moment as to not make any noise. Reala turned, taking his gaze off the wall to look at Coget. “I hear it too. It’s not just one, but many.”

“Where’s it coming from?” The second-level murmured.

“Sounds like the North Wing.”

“ _North_ Wing?” Coget’s face became hard, her lips drawn into a stiff line. It sank in for everyone after a few seconds. “We need to move. Now.”

They took off rushing through the stone maze of the castle. Reala and Coget fought for the lead, dashing up ahead while Puffy bounced along promptly at the rear.

~~~~~

Zabu shivered next to Akila within their hiding place. When the monster had gotten through the door, it immediately sprung for the remaining PC’s and overturning most of the sleeping platforms. Before, Zabu wouldn’t have been able to fit underneath the frames, but now the abused structures lay at angles more suitable. The Procreations who managed to escape the monster’s reach carried out the same idea. Some of them Akila could see from her position under her own bed frame. One hid in the closet and another across from her beneath debris.

The last of the screams layered off. Not long ago the last visible victim had been caught and thoroughly devoured. The open floor in front of Akila’s face lay a liquid mess of negative green. Some of it seeped into her safety burrow a little into the massacre and more than once made her gag.

Now that the room had silenced, heavy, dank breaths of the monstrosity occasionally passed over her. Which wasn’t helping. Its kills had been fresh, but the scent of rotting was almost too strong to bear.

A few more of Blacketti’s scales slipped from the exterior of the creature like shed skin. It was a wonder how they had clung to it for so long.

A ragged gasp from her friend made Akila glance over and swallow. His condition had worsened. The cracks had deepened and spread. He wasn’t looking in her direction anymore, and it disturbed her.

The harsh gasping he emitted suddenly increased into hyperventilation, a distressed whine bubbled up from his vocals.

Her friend was getting too loud, this Akila knew as soon as the monster froze in its tracks. Her hand reached out to pat his side and she whispered, "Zabu?"

The gasping continued, but deepened into something raspier. A crack just inches from where her hand landed split wide open and began to oozed a black substance. The hand of the jester retreated and she yelped softly when it nearly grazed her hand, acting as if it had a mind of its own.

“-ur-hurts-“

Akila’s eyes widened and she shimmied further into the wall. His flesh spit more, letting free additional appendages of the shadowy substance and Zabu turned his head.

His face.

“-Aki-he-elp-“

A piece of his cheek fell away, revealing a massive, glowing, red hole surrounded in black. He twitched, jolted, and slumped.

The jester beside him didn’t dare move, her eyes trained to his figure for any movement, but Zabu had gone completely limp. And then he shifted, head drooped and arms scrabbled about uncoordinated, trying to raise himself up. Like a puppet on strings, he was finally hoisted onto his base and the bed fell over, revealing himself to the predator. But it did not attack.

                Akila lay still, watching in horror as her only friend began to claw at his spherical chest, mechanically digging figures into cracks and pulling them open. Akila was about to tear her gaze away, but a guttural tore from his figure.

All the cracks suddenly split at once. Like incased in a cocoon, the shadow forced itself free, viewing Zabulon’s remains as nothing more than dead shell.

After its final transitional stage ended, the first place it turned its contorted face towards the bed Akila hid under.

~~~~~

The screams died down and a silence ensued. The two higher ranks halted in place and the youngest frantically looked around.

“What happened?” Coget demanded, a shrill tone rising in her voice.

“It stopped.”

She hissed at her partner’s blunt response, “I _know_ it stopped! My question is _why!_ ”

Neither of them noticed how Puffy paused at one of the doors. The second-level almost wished she hadn’t spotted the state of the room.

“Reala sir? Coget?...” The feminine first-level of the group darted over to the other’s side and peered in. Her visible eye shot open.

“It’s a blood bath in here.”

“Same story in this room.” Reala called across the corridor. Puffy’s brow creased seeing the splintered door against the wall.

“I told them not to leave the room. They didn’t listen.” The lower rank wilted where she sat and Coget placed a comforting hand on her back before dashing to Reala’s side. 

“Any idea what did this?”

He sighed, examining the remains of the broken door. “No. Maybe they angered one of the lower-levels, but this seems to be a little more out of control then that.”

The screaming started up again, closer than before. They all took that as a signal to stop chatting and find a solution to this mess.

~~~~~

The bed serving as Akila’s last defense flew across the room and she barely avoided the thick limb of shadow swiping for her.

The little jester wailed and began to zoom about, attempting to evade the gelatinous mass of both creatures as well as their snapping jaws.

Akila managed to squeeze her way through their invading presence and leaped for the door behind them. Instead of using her hands to push the door open, she drove into it with her shoulder and instantly popped out into the hallway. As soon as she was out in the open and gasping for air Akila ineptly gathered herself, pushed off from the wall and launched down the tunnel. The creatures following close on her heels.  

~~~~~

A bustle of sound surged from the corridor ahead of them only one turn away from the Procreation ward and a ball of squealing purple and black collided solidly with her lookalike. The impact took Reala by surprise and the scrabble of frantic hands against his arms and vest had his mind reeling in confusion.

Coget gaped at the little blue form." _Akila?_ "

An answering cry from the panicked little Nightmaren only confirmed that it was indeed her. The jester’s condition was a mess. Pink fluids splattered nearly every inch of her and everything about Akila’s expression and behaviors indicated that her survival instincts were in full swing. She clung to the red general as if the very air they inhaled was out to get her.

“What hap− _What the hell is that?_ ” Coget looked up from the trembling jester and jumped in alarm, along with Puffy. When Reala turned, his first reaction was to do the same. They weren’t sure what was rushing towards them, but it resembled one of the many shadows of Nightmare.

Only it _wasn’t._ And there were _two._ Something seriously wasn’t right. As soon as Akila caught sight of the shadowy masses approaching she let out a wail.

If it had no hostile intent, it should have begun to slow in its advance, but it hadn’t.  

“Out of the way!” Coget hollered before diving through one of the doorways. The other two attempted the same, just to get out of the proximity of the beast. Reala had to swing open one of the closed doors and nearly got clipped in the leg when the substantial silhouettes rocketed past them.

He landed heavily on his side with the younger Nightmaren shaking in his grasp. The red jester barely got a chance to sit up before the one of the shadows turned about face and burst through the open doorway.  It let out a furious roar and lashed out, momentarily stunning the first-level before he rolled out of the way of its impending attack.

A few more crafty dodges and Reala was back in the air. He may not have been the most graceful or agile of Nightmaren; displays of power and strategy were his game. In this case however, he managed, even with the living hindrance under his arm.

Reala cast Akila to the side and out of the line of fire ushering a faint yelp of surprise from the little ‘Maren. Hopefully she won’t be foolish enough to get in the way again.

Without thinking, Reala instantly commenced with tactic one. Avoiding the jaws of the beast once more and pushing himself off the wall in the process, he paralooped the solid shadow.

The summoned vortex restrained the creature for a moment and to his surprise it didn’t seem to cause any physical damage. Instead, it snarled and nearly caught Reala’s arm when it swiped at him again.

 _“Reala!”_ Coget was in the doorway poised in a ready stance.

The creature swung its head to face the new target and Reala also. A dark violet liquid began to trail from the creature’s mouth between the jagged teeth it possessed. 

Reala, taking this moment to act, circled the beast around the base and opened a wide-set portal below it. The thing bellowed, not having anything to cling onto it fell through and as soon as it no longer needed to be open, Reala sealed it off.

“That worked. We can’t damage them! Send them elsewhere!”

Coget nodded franticly. “Got it! Puffy’s alone with the other one! I’ll−“

“MOVE!”

Puffy collided into Coget’s back when bouncing through the doorway, sending the First-level careening forward with a punctuated gasp.

Everyone in the room tensed up again when the second shadow dashed in after her.

“Za−Zabu.” A whimper from the corner caught Coget’s attention and she sent the smallest ‘Maren an astonished glance.

Surely she didn’t mean−

Coget suddenly regarded the shadow creature in a different light and noticed the remaining bits of flesh and material adorning the being. It had stopped all movement, the same as they had and took up a crouched position like a cat hunting a bird. 

“Is that… _Zabulon?_ ” The mother of the monstrosity glanced over at Coget briefly before regarding what was once her creation. From Puffy’s paralyzed position she began to shake.  

Without any warning, the shadow let out a bone-splintering cry and dashed for Reala and Akila in the back corner. The older jester dodged the inky appendages with a quicker dash to the right.   
"Coget! Distract it!"

His younger partner flashed him a flummoxed glance. "Wh− WHAT?"

"DO IT! _NOW!_ " Without a thought, she took his place, dodging another sudden blow to the head.

"If you’re going to do something, Do it NOW _!_ " She shrieked.

 Reala escaped behind it and using a quick paraloop he opened another window. His partner suddenly caught on to his intentions and with a determined launch off the wall Coget slammed into the beast.

Even though it had a thick base holding it upright, the shadow toppled over. It flailed in an attempt to pull itself up and in its last stand one of its coils lashed out towards the little Nightmaren cowering in the corner.

Before Coget and Reala could catch up with what was happening, the monster dropped down into the hole, dragging a wailing Akila along with it.

Her guardian hollered and pounced for the portal but it closed almost instantly. Coget’s hands met solid stone floor and she cried out in anguish, falling to her knees.

“God, dammit, what have you done? Reala, where did you _send_ them!”   
Reala landed by the other first-level, panting slightly. “I’m not sure.”

Puffy was still but not silent, her face oddly discoloured. "This… this is my fault." She sobbed.

"HEY! What's going− Woah." Jackle entered the room with Donbalon at his side, both wide-eyed at the scene that lay before them.

"What happened?" The clown bounced over to the rabbit ‘Maren seated on the stone, noticing the state she was in.

"Hey! Coget? Why're you crying?” Jackle started before catching sight of Puffy not far from her, “You too?"

The feminine second-level finally left her shocked stupor and a massive wail jumped from her throat, scaring the living hell out of everyone in the room.

The Nightmaren general rose from the floor with a business look about him, if not a bit distressed. "Take care of these two. I'll be back." Reala flew out of the room leaving the two second levels with the broken hearted.

~~~~~

Akila opened her eyes to an unfamiliar darkness and sat up.  
She looked about, momentarily dreading that the shadow was around her until it came to Akila’s attention it was not around. Wherever the thing lurked, she did not want it to discover her any time soon.

 _It_ was once her only friend, who would play with her when the other younglings loathed to be in the same room as her. Though while Akila’d lost her friend, the bullies were no longer alive to threaten her either. She did not wish their fate upon anyone, even if they treated her poorly.

When realizing she was safe for the time being, Akila let her gaze be captivated by new surroundings. One fact could be confirmed, and that was for sure. Akila had no idea where she was.

Was this some other part of Nightmare? No, it couldn’t have been, it was too bright, too spacious. However, the light was dim in comparison to the vibrant Nightopia she had set foot in not long ago. Gazing up at the murky clouds, she noticed tall willow branches draping over her. There were a lot of willow trees.

Shifting her position to something relatively more comfortable, her efforts only sent a prickling pain up her arm. Akila cringed and pulled her elbow up to her face, realized that her landing pad was in fact a rose bush. More specifically, a violet rose bush. She poked one of the little flowers by her leg with her nails.

"Pretty." She mumbled and reached upward for a gangly branch.

Pulling herself out of the bush, with more effort on her end than normal, Akila heard a sharp crack under her foot causing her to yelp and leap to the side.

Aki reached down to pull her broken locket from the dying grass. Biting back a sob, she stuffed the remaining bits back under her collar.

What a load of rotten lucky she was having today.

A trickle of something familiar caught Akila’s ear and she pulled out her ruined trinket once more.

Adding to her confusion, the charm lay silently in her palm. The sound came from elsewhere, not her treasure.

Paying attention to the transfixing melody, she followed it using the willows as a cover, just in case the shadow hid nearby.

The sound grew within the thicket of trees and she realized that the tune was unique. It didn’t formed by the same feather-light pings of her locket, but held the deeper edge of a more robust instrument.

Finally upon the source of the music, Akila parted a set of bushes to discover a clearing.  
Within the open space, a pale boy in dreary clothing sat at a large black box. His fingers danced over a long stretch of smaller black and white rectangular keys. Every time the thin appendages of the boy’s hand pressed to the said rectangles, sound came fourth. It was truly an astounding sight.

                Akila found herself entranced by the combinations of notes he slew together. It was sweet, emotional, and gloomy.

 _"Visitor."_ She whispered to herself, and sat among the thorns at her feet. After a minute or so of intent listening, AKila was in bliss. The music had begun to lull her to sleep.

And then it stopped.

Akila looked up from her hiding spot, a little perplexed that the tune had ceased. The boy was resting his face in his hands leaning over on the strip of keys. Without thinking about the consequences, the little jester rose from her seat. With as much stealth she could manage, Akila flew over to the boy and sat on the lid of the box, watching him patiently.

He still hadn't noticed her, so she spoke up.

"Why did you stop?" She asked in a small voice. The boy rose his head when hearing her speak, unalarmed by the appearance. His eyes were a steely grey, contrasting sharply with his fair complexion. There was a lifelessness within them, and it disheartened the little jester.

"There's no one to play for anymore. I didn’t do anything wrong." His tone was just as bleak, without a hint of enthusiasm, and his last statement made little to no sense to her. The visitor’s head drooped downward again, his form shivering slightly.

"Play more." A hint of pained shock shone through the boy’s mask and his attention was back on the Nightmaren. It took Akila a moment to realize that those words had come from _her_ mouth.

"Why?" The boy looked doubtful for a moment before she answered.

"I'll listen." Akila smiled at him gently. Genuinely.

The visitor stared at her with an opened mouthed gaze before his brow creased. A tiny smile stretched his lips and his hands rose to the keys once again. His fingers then jumped back into action, continuing on with their previous performance and Akila shimmied onto her side to rest her head.

It didn't take long for her to dose off, but before her eyes closed they parted wide when noticing a hint of movement at the edge of the clearing. A dark substance slipped through the leaves of the bushes, tainting them black before sliding away, sucking the remaining life out of them and leaving grey husks behind.

The child, unaware of the danger approaching, continued on with his song until Akila gasped in fright and urgently sat up. The boy paused, looked up at her face and blinked. The beast entered the clearing and it slowly approached causing Akila to scuttle backward.

The boy must have noticed where the jester was staring because he turned, relatively calmly, to face the monstrosity looming towards them.

The beast launched itself at him and the boy slid out of the way.

Akila’s fortune however had run out. She jumped from the piano, but her reaction was delayed and the beast’s fangs impaled her leg. Even through the painful experience, nothing but a loud gasp left her mouth before it tossed her up, detaching her momentarily to spread its maw and swallow her whole.

A flash of flaming light passed over her vision and she found herself no longer falling to her death but onto the compacted ground. Akila blinked a few times, trying to squeeze out the offending light which saved her, but they ended up shutting completely after the third try.

~~~~~

The boy stood with his arm raised. Bright orange consumed his left arm fluctuating silently before fading into his flesh. During the entire incident, his stoic expression remained poised, very unlike the scorching light he previously unleashed. The boy’s attention wandered back towards the small Nightmaren laying unconscious in the dirt, her leg torn and bleeding.

Without breaking his clam aura, he grasped the edge of his sweater and tore off a piece of the collared shirt while approaching the newly injured companion he’d made. The visitor lifted the little body, placing her on the bench of the piano before rapping the black knitted material around the bite and knotting the ends.

With one last hopeful smile, the visitor stood from his kneeling position and walked a little ways from the center spectacle of his world. When the boy reached the edge of the bush, his figure vanished without a trace.

~~~~~

Not long after, Reala landed at Akila's side and lifted her into his arms. When youngling’s unconscious state hadn’t changed, he silently looked over her wounds.

"You’re a lucky little brat aren’t you? Hm?" The makeshift bandage caught his eye and he paused. Carefully, he removed the bloodied cloth but found nothing besides two round scars beneath it. "Odd." He muttered, claws splaying along the healed flesh. Not giving the results much thought, he threw away the material. With the youngling in his hold, he reopened a window to Nightmare, knowing Coget would be awaiting their return. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: ((Locket Song- Precious Orgel)) One of the most awesome locket themes I’ve ever heard. :) I made the locket a family heirloom within the Cartwright family passed down from mother to daughter.
> 
> I’ve played around with Akila a lot since first thinking her up. She’s now the quiet, creepy little girl with a thing for dolls. Because of the whole amnesia thing, it’s really easy to write her as just a shy little kid trying to appeal to everyone.
> 
> Since Nightmaren are all created adult and they didn’t experience the complexities of learning and development, it’s only normal to slide in some very human traits that are OOC to the hostile Nightmaren usually pictured. I feel like it fits. :/
> 
> The continuation of the story is separate. If you want the real action and drama, take it up! It wont disappoint! :)


End file.
